Un amor de intercambio
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: [UA] Usagi y Minako tienen vidas completamente diferentes, pero tienen una cosa en común: ambas tienen el corazón roto y y quieren huir de sus casas y olvidar sus males de amores; así que ambas intercambian lugares durante las fiestas sin saber que el verdadero amor también podría estar aguardando por ellas.
1. Vidas opuestas

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, se los pedí prestados a Naoko Takeuchi. La historia está inspirada en la película "The Holliday". No es una adaptación. La trama, diálogos y situaciones expuestas en la historia son de mi autoría.**

* * *

" **Un amor de intercambio"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

.

 **1\. Vidas opuestas**

 **.**

 _ **Central Park, Manhattan, New York**_

Una chica rubia y delgada de veintitrés años dio su tercera pose revoltosa en la cama. Acomodó una de sus largas y blancas piernas de modo muy poco decoroso y se tapó con su edredón blanco como la nieve. Dentro de su bolso Fendi, su celular no dejaba de sonar desde hacía media hora, pero ella lo ignoraba y luego volvía a quedarse dormida. Cuando el teléfono fijo de su cuarto empezó a escandalizar también, bufó y se tapó con uno de los almohadones de plumas. Qué fastidio tenía la gente de siempre irrumpir su sueño. Y ella no era una gente normal si no la dejaban dormir sus reglamentarias diez horas diarias. _Mínimo._

—Minako —se oyó en la contestadora —. Ya sé que estás ahí. Sé que anoche llegaste a las 4:00 AM, lo vi en Instagram. ¡Sí, también la competencia de chupitos! Sé que te pusiste una joda de aquéllas y que ahora mismo me haces una seña obscena.

Mina escondió la mano entre las sábanas.

—Y también sé —continuó regañándola la voz —. Que no te presentaste al desfile de Marc Jacobs a pesar de que te lo confirmé la semana pasada. Mira, ya sé que tu vida personal no es mi asunto, pero si vas a empezar a afectarnos a todos, sería mejor que te buscases otra manager… una que sepa meditar, o tome más Xanax. Yo ya no puedo contigo. Sólo llamé para extenderte mi ren...

La chica rubia se enderezó asustada, se sacó el antifaz acolchonado que le impedía que sus ojos captasen la luz y medio ciega y torpe, gateó por la enorme cama enfundada en seda y atendió la bocina con voz graznada.

—Haruka...  
—¡Ajá, así que sí estabas! —gritó la otra mujer. Una elegante rubia de aspecto andrógino y sofisticado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Me pusiste una trampa? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—He tenido que aprender muchas de tus mañas si quiero sobrevivir a ti y tu mundo, Minako. Ahora, levanta ése culito caro que tienes, ven y ábreme la puerta, que ya estoy en el elevador.

Minako balbuceó maldiciones inteligibles, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

— _Ahora_ —repitió Haruka, y le colgó.

Mina se quedó mirando la bocina, recelosa. De acuerdo, sí había pasado toda la noche en un club nocturno muy famoso de la ciudad. Un amigo la llevó a cenar y llevó a otro amigo, y ése a otro… y todos terminaron en una de ésas fiestas privadas casi hasta el amanecer. No solía comportarse así, pero ya estaba desesperada por evadirse un rato. No quería sentir nada, pues sentir, en estos momentos, le ocasionaba un profundo dolor…

Se puso las pantuflas, la bata ligera y fue a abrirle a su amiga-empleada. Haruka sostenía un batido color verde vómito y una caja de aspirinas. Mina lo tomó con reticencia.

—Preferiría un café —dijo sentándose en la barra de la amplia cocina de su penth house.

—Yo preferiría haber seguido el consejo de mi padre y ser abogada —suspiró. ¡Anda, tenemos que borrar ésas ojeras! Iré a abrirte la ducha.

Haruka volvió sobre sus pasos cuando no oyó queja ni berrinche. Usualmente, Minako era muy problemática cuando se trataba de darle órdenes. Alegaba y renegaba y hacía las cosas a su modo. A pesar de ser una de las mejores modelos de América, también era una chica algo malcriada y caprichosa.

Pero ahora estaba terriblemente callada y seria, y ella sabía lo que significaba. Ni siquiera la resaca proyectada en su bello rostro se comparaba con lo que reflejaban sus ojos.

—Oh, vamos —le dijo Haruka sentándose en el taburete que estaba frente a ella. Le levantó el mentón y acarició su mejilla —. Eres hermosa, joven y exitosa. ¿Por qué alguien como tú se querría morir por un imbécil como Kunzite Yamamura?

—No me estoy _muriend_ _o_ —se ofendió Minako soltándose de sus manos.

Haruka arqueó una de sus cejas.

—Eres humana, Minako. Date el tiempo de llorar, sanar y…

¡Vaya, le hubieran pedido algo más fácil!

Ella nunca lloraba. Llorar era algo que detestaba. Ni cuando la prensa le inventó un embarazo escandaloso, ni cuando se cayó de dientes en su debut para de Victoria's Secret. Vamos, ni siquiera derramó una lágrima cuando su gato Artemis murió de viejito. Y eso que lo adoraba. Pero no es que Mina fuera insensible. Era… bueno, era una chica algo dura de roer.

—Ya te dije que…

—Te dejó.

—No me dejó, fue algo "mutuo"…

—Querida, ninguna ruptura es mutua. Siempre hay alguien que toma la decisión y al otro no le queda más que acatar. A menos que hayan dicho al mismo tiempo "Uno, dos, tres¡cortamos!" como en preescolar.

—¡De acuerdo! —bramó Minako enrojeciendo y poniéndose de pie —. Me dejó. Pero no fue por lo que tú pien...

—Por una modelo novata que anunciaba pastas dentales. Alta y flacucha como vara. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Diecinueve?

Minako rechinó los dientes. En realidad aquella zorrita rusa tenía dieciocho, pero para qué hacer más leña del árbol caído...

—Mira, no estoy deprimida si es lo que…

—¡Mi vida, lo encontraste haciéndole una paja en su propio despacho! Donde seguramente metió a otras...

—Haruka…

—Sólo es el socio de la mitad de los consorcios de New York. Un encantador banquero maduro, obscenamente rico y guapo que todas quieren cazar…

—Ha-ru-ka… —canturreó Mina peligrosamente.

—¡Y que para colmo ya te había escogido un anillo en Tiffany's y tuviste que devolverlo!

—¡Haruka! —interrumpió la modelo de modo mordaz —. ¿Te han dicho que eres una auténtica perra?

Ella sonrió con cortesía.

—¿Te han dicho que sólo así la gente se vuelve más fuerte?

Ambas rieron. Haruka divertida, Mina de modo algo vacío. Haruka no era la típica manager estirada, era joven, preciosa y también la habían lastimado. A sus treinta y pocos entrenaba modelos desde que había dejado de ser una. Siempre sabía que decir, siempre la cuidaba y la defendía. Pero también era brutal.

Estaba bien, su tonto corazón necesitaba brutalidad.

—Vamos, hora de irse a bañar —le invitó, y luego se retiró para hacer miles de llamadas.

Minako suspiró pesadamente y miró a su alrededor. Tenía todo lo que una mujer joven podría desear. Sus armarios desbordaban ropa y zapatos de los mejores diseñadores, sus cajones las joyas más exclusivas, su agenda estaba en espera de citas con chicos guapísimos y famosos… sin contar vivía en un apartamento que quitaba el aliento y usaba un BMW. Y aún así, no se sentía feliz. Aún con Kunzite, no lo era. Pero sí lo quería y lo admiraba, y le dolía que hubiese sido tan hijo de puta. Aún así, algo en su interior le hacía sentir que en realidad no se había perdido mucho al cortar con él…¿qué vida le hubiera esperado a su lado? Más fama, más dinero, más viajes… ser su adorno en la sociedad, pero nada más.

Se asomó por el ventanal y miró los rascacielos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma por el frío invernal. En una semana sería Navidad, y estaría otra vez sola. Sus padres, divorciados, habían re-hecho sus vidas con otras parejas y se habían olvidado de ella. Y ella se había olvidado de ellos también. Cada año, a pesar de que la invitaban a visitarlos, le surgía un viaje imprevisto, una sesión de fotos, una fiesta que no podía dejar pasar… y así igual pasaron los años, y cuando menos se daba cuenta, sólo recibía una postal tardía y ya no se acordaba tampoco lo que era poner un árbol de Navidad, colocar luces y beber chocolate en familia mientras intercambiaban regalos. Hubo un tiempo en el que juraba odiar la Navidad, pero no era así. Lo que odiaba era estar _sola_ en Navidad.

Haruka salió a la terraza con cara de pocos amigos al ver que su jefa-niña seguía en pijama. Misma expresión cambió cuando vio a Minako virar hacia ella y sonreír con demencia.

—¿Sabes qué necesito, Haruka?

Ella arqueó sus cejas.

—¿Un vodka doble?

—¡Vacaciones! —le dijo, arrastrándola de nuevo hacia el interior del penthouse —. Tiempo para descansar, pensar…

—¿No te vas a hacer budista, verdad? Odio a los budistas. Y a los veganos. Y a los veganos budistas. Son un reverendo grano en el…

Mina parecía absorta en sus ensoñaciones y recitó mirando a la nada.

—Quiero tener tiempo para mí. Para revalidar mi vida. ¿Y qué tal si el modelaje no es lo mío? ¿Y si inicio mi carrera musical? Para eso no soy tan vieja, Seiya dice que siempre me equivoqué al elegir el modelaje. ¿O, y si mejor vuelvo a la universidad?

—¡Wow, tranquila, barracuda! —le atajó Haruka poniendo ambas manos al frente y sentándola en un sofá —. Creo que estás teniendo una...¿cómo se llama? Crisis existencial. Mira, tal vez pienses que estás muy vieja para seguir en el mercado pero hoy en día, recuerda, la belleza ya tiene muchos contextos… ¡mira todas ésas tallas extras y dientes separados! Y ni se diga de Kunzite. En unos años el tipo tendrá disyunción eréctil y tu serás una mamita deseable todavía...¿a qué sí?

—Estás siendo una perra de nuevo, Haruka.

—Perdón, ¡me sale como estornudar, sabes! No lo puedo evitar. Pero sabes a qué me refiero.

Haruka decía estupideces, pero es que estaba aterrada. Había encontrado a ésa belleza sirviendo helados en Dairy Queen en hace siete años y le había costado sangre entrenarla, promocionarla, convertirla una estrella deslumbrante. Estaba en los espectaculares gracias a ella. Y aunque Haruka era una mujer de negocios y no quería perder a su minita de oro, estaba aún menos dispuesta a perder su tiempo y su reputación. Minako Aino, su mayor descubrimiento estudiando ¿qué? ¿Historia? ¿Informática? Primero se daba un tiro.

Quizá lo mejor sería darle por su lado. Después de todo, Mina estaba loca. Y a los locos siempre hay que darles por su lado. Si no suelen ser peligrosos.

—De acuerdo —accedió dubitativa Haruka, mirando como los ojos cristalinos de Mina resplandecían como agua —. ¿Qué tal si te reservo un hotel en Bora Bora? ¿O mejor en las Bahamas? Te harán un masaje de piedras calientes que te dejará como nueva.

Ella hizo cara de fuchi, y luego juntó sus manos como en una plegaria exagerada.

—No quiero vivir en un hotel. Quiero sentirme acogida, estar en un lugar real y que me haga sentir como en casa… quiero un intercambio vacacional.

—¿Qué es eso?

Mina corrió a encender la portátil, arrastrando consigo a Haruka para mostrarle la página web.

—Lo vi en Internet. Cambias tu casa por la de otra persona, tu coche, todo. No tienes que hacer nada más que tus maletas, y claro, la otra persona también lo haría. ¿A qué es genial?

—Minako…

—¿Verdad que es asombrosa mi idea?

—Te van a estafar asombrosamente, querida.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan pesimista? —se quejó obstinadamente mientras llenaba el formulario maniáticamente.

—Porque tú eres demasiado confiada, Minako. Kunzite es la prueba de ello. ¿Y si la persona con la que intercambies lugar resulta ser una oportunista que quiere colgarse de ti? ¿Y si te roba? ¿Si quiere hacerte daño?

Mina sonrió con malicia.

—Para eso te tengo a ti.

—¡Yo no tengo tiempo para ser niñera, tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer!

—Por eso, Haruka… te doy... ¡vacaciones! ¡ja, ja, ja!

Mientras Minako reía como histérica, Haruka palideció. Ni siquiera se acordaba que existía ésa palabra tampoco. No le gustaba la idea… nada, nada…

.

.

 _ **Castleton, Derbyshire, England**_

Una dulce chica de coletas largas y piel nívea se acomodó sobre el pecho del alto y fornido hombre que dormía a su lado. Con un cariñoso movimiento en el pelo él la despertó, porque sabía que si la dejaba dormir más tiempo, les daría más del mediodía.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó él con voz masculina y grave.

Ella sonrió, aún con los ojos pegados por el sueño.

—Siempre que duermo contigo, duermo como bebé. Ojalá fuese más seguido...

Él no dijo nada, ella sintió un beso en su frente, y luego algo de frío. Se estaba levantando y apartando.

—¿Quieres café?

—No quiero café —se quejó ella somnolienta —. Quiero que te quedes.

Pero Usagi Tsukino, la chica que pedía cariñosamente su compañía, no recibió la respuesta que esperaba. Como… siempre.

—Hay que ir a trabajar —fue esta su excusa número ciento sesenta y dos. A veces era ir a correr, a veces era un compromiso, a veces una cita con el dentista… hoy, era ir a "trabajar".

—Pero hoy es la fiesta de Navidad de la compañía. Técnicamente no hay trabajo —persuadió traviesa, y pegó su pecho desnudo a la espalda de él, que ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama buscando su ropa en el piso —. No tenemos que ir.

—Irán los dueños al brindis, Usa-ko… es importante que nos vean ahí.

—Mamo-chan… por favor —pidió de nuevo Usagi, besando su hombro. Estaba tan enamorada de ése hombre que ni siquiera podía pensar con coherencia en su presencia —. Dame gusto una vez. Que sea mi regalo.

Mamoru, como realmente se llamaba aquél atractivo ejecutivo de veintiocho años, le dio la cara a su… acompañante. Su rostro se tornó serio, más no agresivo. Usa-ko era demasiado tierna para darle un regaño. No quería lastimarla de ninguna forma… o eso creía Usagi fervientemente.

—Sabes que darán pudín en la comida —la trató de convencer.

Ella arrimó su silueta desnuda y aún caliente hacia él. Ojalá lograra retenerlo en el día de la misma manera que las horas que pasaban juntos en la noche, haciendo el amor una y otra vez hasta que amanecía.

—Podría vivir de tus besos sin problema, Mamo-chan... son tan dulces… —dijo, y lo besó. Mamoru no se apartó, le correspondió tomando su rostro y metiendo bien su lengua, saboreando cada parte de la cavidad de la chica y luego, se tomó la libertad de acariciar uno de sus pechos que colgaba sugerentemente a su alcance. Luego, en un segundo y sin problema para medirse la térmica, se despegó y comenzó a vestirse.

—Qué cursi eres, Usa-ko —rió, dejándola desconcertada —. Te veré al rato. No llegues tarde, por favor.

Usagi no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, la puerta se cerró antes que acabara de entender que Mamoru la estaba evitando. O rechazando. O ambas. No estaba segura, pero una sensación extraña y punzante le recorrió el pecho. Sintió lo mismo esta noche. Algo en sus besos, en sus caricias, incluso en la manera en la que la tomaba teniendo relaciones le hacía sentirse insegura y temerosa. No había nada que temer, creía, sólo era una estúpida comida de trabajo.

Unos maullidos irrumpieron sus negativas expectativas. Luna, su gata negra, ya reclamaba tener hambre. Usagi suspiró y la acarició.

—Tú si te quedas conmigo, ¿o es sólo por la comida?

Otro maullido demandante le dio la respuesta. Usagi resopló, se puso la bata calientita y después de darle de desayunar a su mascota, se metió a bañar.

Mientras se enjabonaba y disfrutaba del agua caliente, pensó en Mamoru. Ellos tenían una "relación" extraña desde hacía dos años. Se conocieron cuando ella entró a trabajar a una empresa de publicidad, ella asistía a Mamoru en asuntos de oficina y le llevaba su agenda. La atracción fue instantánea. Él era un tipo muy educado, ordenado e inteligente. Sabía exactamente como hacerla sentir mejor en un mal día. Por las noches, después de que se quedaban hasta tarde trabajando, Mamoru le invitaba una copa en el pub del pueblo o paseaban por Londres, cuando se podía. Así, sin darse cuenta, un día amaneció en su cama… y se enamoró como idiota. Mamoru era extraordinario en el sexo, la hacía retorcerse como poseída y al mismo tiempo sonreír como niñita. Su novio lo tenía todo, era guapísimo, galante y adecuado… con excepción de que… bueno, que no eran novios siquiera. Mamoru fue muy claro en que nadie en la compañía debía enterarse, que eso era cosa secreta entre ellos, pero nunca le explicó bien la razón. No le veía nada de malo, otras parejas salían en la misma compañía y nadie fue despedido. Además ya no era su jefe…

Tampoco conoció a su familia ni él a la de ella, ni se quedaba a comer. Ahora que lo pensaba… pocas veces incluso fue a su departamento, en la capital, siempre se quedaban en la casita de campo en la que ella vivía, a las afueras de Derbyshire.

Pero Usagi era una chica muy paciente y considerada. No quería perder a Mamoru, ni ponerse pesada con el tema de los títulos ni las formalidades y molestarlo. Mientras él se convencía en irse a vivir juntos o algo, ella era feliz, trabajaba con él, pasaba momentos hermosos con él una o dos veces por semana y lo tenía a su lado, al menos en las noches sentía que él realmente la amaba. Bueno, nunca se lo había dicho, pero sí se lo había demostrado. Le daba consejos para el trabajo y la había ayudado a instalar el calefactor, también siempre le preparaba el café y le abría la puerta del coche. ¡No parecían muchas cosas, pero eran detalles que siempre la dejaban pensando!

Pero también había otros detalles… los malos. Los que la hacían dudar y reconsiderar, y sobre todo, sentirse muy triste. Luna odiaba a Mamoru, siempre le bufaba y le mordisqueaba los pies. Y Luna era una gata muy amigable con todos, a su vecino siempre le hacía mimos y le iba a pedir comida. Era extraño que Luna no quisiera a su "pareja", como si quisiera echarlo de ahí a toda costa, o como si no confiara en él. También, varios allegados suyos le habían externado su preocupación, temían que ella fuera demasiado permisiva y complaciente con Mamoru, pero ella no atendía razones. Las entendía, pero no las aceptaba. ¿Quién más iba a conocerlo mejor que ella? Si ella hubiera detectado algo malo en Mamo-chan sería la primera en abandonarlo.

O… no.

Usagi no se vistió diferente, iba exactamente igual que para un día típico invernal donde vivía: una comarca boscosa de calles empedradas y de casitas pequeñas cerca de las montañas. Se puso sus leggins oscuros, botas gruesas y afelpadas para no derrapar en la nieve, un abrigo grueso y guantes y bufanda, ambos de lana. Sus favoritos. Tomó el tren hasta Londres y en veinticinco minutos ya estaba dentro de su mundo laboral, todo adornado con luces y moñitos rojos. Usagi adoraba la Navidad. Era su fecha favorita del año. Antes era San Valentín, pero como Mamoru no la dejaba regalarle chocolates pues lo consideraba una tradición muy infantil, pasó a ser Navidad su fecha favorita y San Valentín la dejó como en tercer o cuarto lugar, después del Halloween y Año Nuevo.

Después de trabajar medio día, todos los empleados se reunieron en el comedor. Usagi admiró el bonito árbol pensando en que, tal vez, podría convencer a Mamo-chan de que este año si pusieran uno en su casa. Él le ayudaría a adornarlo y podrían mirar televisión juntos, mientras la chimenea los calentaba. Esa sería su Nochebuena perfecta.

Mientras se bebía un ponche calientito, Ami y Rei, dos compañeras suyas con las que se llevaba muy bien, se le acercaron para charlar.

Ami fue la primera en extenderle una pequeña cajita, que resultaron ser caramelos cubiertos. Rei por su lado, le obsequió un bonito monedero. Ella les dio a cambio dos pares de guantes que ella misma había tejido con muchos piquetes.

—Siento que el regalo de este año sea tan modesto —se excusó ella algo sonrojada por la vergüenza —, es que tuve que ahorrar para…

—El regalo de Mamoru —canturreó Rei con recelo. Rei era muy sarcástica para decir las cosas, y por cierto, también odiaba a Mamoru, aunque tampoco sabía por qué. Presentía que gustaba de él y eran celos, pero no estaba segura. Aún así, sólo ellas dos sabían de su romance, Ami porque parecía una chica muy confiable y discreta, y Rei porque los había sorprendido una vez besándose en el estacionamiento y fue inevitable negarlo, pero juró que jamás diría una palabra.

—Rei —la regañó Ami y luego se dirigió a la chica rubia con simpatía —. No es nuestro asunto. A mí me encantaron, Usagi-chan. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

—¡Qué bueno! —repuso Usagi muy contenta. Se preguntó si a Mamoru le gustaría el exclusivo reloj que compró para él en una tienda departamental.

—¿Y qué planes tienen para Nochebuena? —le preguntó Rei interesada, mientras bebía su copa de vino tinto.

Usagi se rascó la nariz. Mamoru había salido tan rápido de casa que ni siquiera le había podido preguntar.

—Ahora que lo dices…

Una campanita sonó al fondo del salón y todos los asistentes prestaron atención al director general, que iba a decir unas aburridas y predecibles palabras para todos.

—¡Feliz Navidad adelantada a todos! Estamos muy felices porque tenemos dos buenas noticias además de que tenemos un año más unidos trabajando y nos ha ido muy bien en el mercado. Un ascenso y algo también muy especial. Chiba, Meioh, Furuhata, por favor pasen al frente.

Todos se sorprendieron y aplaudieron. ¡Una buena noticia que tenía que ver con Mamo-chan!

¿Qué sería? El jefe le puso una mano al hombro del joven llamado Motoki Furuhata, quien era quien tenía a su lado, y habló:

—La primera noticia es que tenemos la fortuna de anunciar un compromiso muy importante, ¡Pronto tendremos una boda, compañeros! Así que por favor feliciten primero a la señorita Setsuna, nuestra jefa de Recursos Humanos, que acaba de comprometerse y nos hace muy felices que haya conocido a su futuro esposo aquí presente, en nuestra empresa.

Una avalancha de vítores inundó el salón. Usagi abrió ojos de par en par. ¡Setsuna Meioh! No lo creía, si se lo hubieran contado por otra boca, jamás lo habría creído. Setsuna era una chica muy retraída, callada, aburrida y una adicta total al trabajo. Nunca la había visto sonreír. Ella y sus amigas solían invitarla a cenar, y jamás aceptaba… juraba que estaba amargada, o algo…

Pero no. ¡Qué increíble!

—Motoki se sacó el gordo, ¿eh? —comentó Rei en un cuchicheo burlón. Usagi se rió bajito.

Setsuna se ruborizó discretamente y dio las gracias cuando los demás dejaron de aplaudir.

—Ahora, por favor, Mamoru-san… —dijo el jefe dirigiéndose a él —. Felicidades también para ti, por supuesto.

Usagi sonrió ampliamente. ¡Iban a ascenderlo! ¿Qué sería? ¿Una dirección? ¡O a lo mejor hasta lo hacían socio de la firma! Estaba tan feliz por él. Se lo merecía, todos los días trabajaba hasta tarde, tan duro para…

—Esperamos que tú y Setsuna sean muy felices juntos, les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo. ¡Un brindis por los novios, vamos, salud!

—¡SALUUUUD! —corearon todos.

Aplausos.

Mamoru sonreía y se acercaba a Setsuna. Que lo tomó de la mano… y lo besó.

Frente a todos. Frente a ella.

Usagi se quedó estática… muda… muerta por dentro. No podía ser. Esto era como una pesadilla… la pesadilla que tanto temió tener. Y que ahora veía y presenciaba en vivo y directo, en tercera dimensión…

Parpadeó. Rei le preguntaba si estaba bien, pero no escuchaba. Sólo podía mirar a su Mamo-chan sonriendo y besando a Setsuna Meioh…que enseñaba la sortija de oro en su dedo anular a quien le preguntaba.

—¡Y también felicitemos a nuestro compañero Motoki por su nuevo ascenso! Furuhata ahora será jefe del piso de ventas!

Usagi miró, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, como felicitaban a Motoki. En un instante, un intenso y agónico instante, Mamoru y ella intercambiaron miradas. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Las guardias hasta tarde, las citas canceladas, las escapadas en la mañana, las evasiones sentimentales…

Le sonrió, porque a pesar de todo, a pesar del inmenso dolor, de la ira y la desilusión, no sabía como odiarlo. Le echó una última mirada de despedida y salió lentamente entre la multitud, después de asegurarle a Ami y Rei que estaba bien. Nadie más la detuvo, ni nadie lo notó.

Usagi lloró lágrimas silenciosas y amargas durante todo el trayecto. Cuando al fin estuvo en casa, sola con sus pensamientos, su llanto se desbordó como río. Ocultó la cabeza entre las piernas y ahí, sobre la alfombra, se desgarró por horas. Luna se acurrucó a su lado, lamiendo sus manos. Cuando se calmó, le dio de comer y se sentó frente a su PC con la mente totalmente en blanco. No estaba muy segura de qué iba a hacer. Ni cómo iba a olvidarlo. Tampoco sabía si estaría bien, si se recuperaría… sólo sabía que si pretendía hacerlo, no podría ser ahí, con tantos recuerdos presentes.

Abrió su correo electrónico y comenzó a escribir. Quizá podría quedarse en casa de sus padres unos días... no, mejor no. No quería preocuparlos. Mientras cavilaba, una publicidad extraña llegó a su bandeja de entrada y por mecanismo la abrió. Era algo sobre intercambios vacacionales, una nueva modalidad en línea que hacían las personas para pasar la temporada. Curiosa, entró a ver y se registró. Irse unos días… lejos… muy lejos. Podía ser un absurdo error, o podía ser la solución. No quería estar en Navidad sola, en Inglaterra… no lo soportaría.

Tras navegar cerca de media hora, se encontró con una Minako Aino que vivía en otro continente y pretendía visitar Inglaterra. Su corazón palpitó ansioso, como si le llamara.

Con la mano temblorosa dio clic, y le envió un corto mensaje. En menos de un minuto, la chica, que al parecer tenía su misma edad, ya había contestado y aceptado cambiar lugares.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Holaaaaa! ¿cómo andan? Yo bien contenta porque les traigo esta cosilla nueva que se me ocurrió. Saben que siempre en estas fechas publico algo y nació esto, que será corto, pero sustancioso. :D Antes que nada:

1)No, no voy a dejar de actualizar Roomies, pero de momento sigo pensando en como continuarla, así que paciencia y comprensión por favor bebés y 2)Tuve serios problemas personas en el último mes así que necesito tiempo para estabilizarme y es por eso que mientras, les traigo este fic navideño para animarme. Ojalá les guste, no sean muy duros XD.

Ya aclaré al inicio del disclaimer… **NO es una adaptación,** sólo es una inspiración de su argumento porque AMO la película y así continuará, por lo que aunque la trama podía parecer predecible, será diferente y tendrá su propia esencia, como espero ya hayan notado. :)

Estaré actualizando todo el mes de diciembre para mantener vivas las festividades, ¿qué dicen? ¡Bueno, hasta el próximo!

Besos pre-navideños:

Kay


	2. Lejos, muy lejos de casa

**.**

" **Un amor de intercambio"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

.

 **2\. Lejos, muy lejos de casa**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Central Park, Manhattan, New York**_

Usagi tuvo un vuelo muy incómodo. No dejaba de sentirse rara, como culpable. Y era algo realmente absurdo y ridículo. Ella no había hecho nada malo. No era una fugitiva. Aún así, su necio corazón seguía dándole la contraria respecto a dejar Mamoru. ¿Y si todo era una confusión? ¿Y si él había recapacitado? Varias veces juró haberlo visto en el aeropuerto, pero sólo eran hombres vagamente parecidos. Incluso cuando abordó, creyó haber escuchado que la llamaban desde la sala de espera, pero tampoco. Buscaban a una chica llamada Mizaki. Qué ingenuidad la suya creer que a éstas alturas, él iba a arrepentirse e ir a buscarla para pedirle que se quedara, como sucedía en las películas.

Cierto era que Mamoru había intentado contactarla muchas veces desde la fiesta, pero cuando vio el inicio de un mensaje que decía _"_ _Lo siento, n_ _o quise que te enteraras así,_ _pero_ _..."_ supo que él sólo buscaba limpiar su conciencia y no curar su corazón herido ni mucho menos recuperarla, así que bloqueó su contacto para no recibir más dolorosa información y trató de mentalizarse de que todo iría bien en el viaje.

Cuando se bajó del avión, se sintió abrumada y desorientada. Las calles eran un conjunto de ruidosos enjambres automovilísticos, los altos edificios estaban alumbrados con millones de luces multicolores y la gente era tanta, que la llevaban como en olas de aquí para allá. Usagi tardó una hora y media en conseguir un taxi. Cuando al fin pudo llegar a la dirección que Minako le proporcionó, sintió ganas de llorar.

La habían estafado. Una imponente torre de departamentos estaba frente a ella y se elevaba hasta el cielo. Autos extravagantes y limusinas aparcaban o se retiraban de la entrada, todos acompañados de un pomposo valet. Era imposible que esa fuera la dirección. Y en estos momentos, quizá, ya habían ladrones saqueando lo poco que tenía de su casa.

Usagi sacudió la cabeza. Eso era incoherente. ¿Quién pagaría un viaje tan largo para robar una cabaña en un pueblo perdido europeo? Pero entonces si no era una estafa, sin duda era una broma, porque si aquella teoría era imposible, pensar que Cameron Díaz o alguien así había querido intercambiar lugares con ella para pasar las vacaciones era todavía más difícil de creer.

—Bueno, preguntando no pierdo nada —murmuró abatida, mientras se dirigía a la recepción arrastrando los pies y segura que, en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, estaría pidiendo otro taxi camino al aeropuerto de regreso.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula al piso cuando el empleado le entregó una pequeña llave dorada y le dijo que debería dirigirse al penthouse. Usagi le dio un abrazo asfixiante al señor uniformado quien se separó abochornado y le abrió el elevador para que se fuera pronto.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y brillaron como estrellas cuando la puerta se abrió. La maleta se le cayó de la mano haciendo un ¡plop!. Dentro, el lugar era más que fascinante, era como un sueño.

Todas las paredes eran color nata y estaban adoradas de cuadros coloridos y modernos. Al fondo, los amplios ventanales mostraban el cielo claro de New York y sus vistas magníficas, e incluso si prestaba atención, podía ver claramente la estatua de la libertad no muy lejos de ahí.

Usagi avanzó encontrando muebles grandes, raros y desiguales en diseños, todos en colores intensos como púrpura o marrón y con cojines en estampados divertidos. De vez en cuando, pasaba por alfombrados de peluche o que conducían distintos lugares: a una salita con una chimenea eléctrica ultramoderna de acero, un estudio o la cocina, que estaba impecable y vacía. Las repisas tenían fotos de gente que cuyos nombres no conocía pero sus rostros sí. Era gente famosa, quizá cantantes o actores. Y ahí, en una de las repisas principales, había una fotografía enmarcada de una muchacha preciosa que modelaba en traje de baño la portada de _Elle_ , y que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Minako Aino.

Se sonrojó. ¿Vivía ella en una cueva o en un pueblo londinense? ¿Cómo es que no se le ocurrió gogoolear el nombre de su anfitriona? Bueno, oficialmente esto no era una broma, pero seguía siendo impresionante, loco y afortunado, sobre todo para ella, quien parecía tener algo así como la maldición de los infortunios.

Enseguida, una idea fabulosa cruzó su mente y sonrió. ¿Cómo sería el dormitorio de una modelo…?

Eso fue como el sueño dentro del sueño. Ni siquiera podía contabilizar la cantidad de vestidos, zapatos y bolsos que había en el vestidor que era más grande que toda su casa. Su colección de perfumes le hizo babear y al fondo, sobre un espejo de bombillas muy glamoroso había al menos cinco estuches de maquillajes. Al final del pasillo, había una caja fuerte de la que se alejó con bochorno.

No era su vida, es cierto, pero estaba ahí ahora, y que le cayera un rayo si negaba que no estaba disfrutándolo.

—¡Libertaaaaad! —gritó y pateó su vieja valija.

Era Usagi en el país de las maravillas. Se quitó su ropa aburrida y se puso una (de tantas) batas sedosas y unas pantuflas y luego brincó sobre una cama blanca que parecía nube. Abrió una botella de champaña (haciendo un reguero) y después de su segunda copa encendió la chimenea y se quedó sólo ahí, admirando el fuego. Luego se tiró a rodar por las alfombras como si fuera césped (aunque se sentían como flores, suaves y perfumadas) y probó todos helados de sabores que había en el congelador. Cuando se cansó de comer encendió la tele, y se puso a bailar una canción que pasaban en el canal de vídeos y era de las pocas americanas que se sabía.

— _Cause if you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it, If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it, Don't be mad once you see that he want it, If you liked it, then you, should have put a ring on it… Oh, oh, oh…_

No recordaba haber sido tan feliz. No estaba muy segura de qué era lo que Minako esperaba de ella para ir a su casa, de la cual, por cierto, le había pedido fotografías y había aceptado sin rechistar. Bueno, eso ya no era su asunto, porque el trato había sido por tres semanas y ella no se iba a echar para atrás. Ojalá fuera tan feliz como ella lo estaba siendo… bailando, cantando, algo ebria, llena de lujos y comodidades mientras…

Mientras una persona la observaba desde el arco de la estancia, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—¡KYYAAAA!

—Buenas tardes —le saludó.

Usagi, muerta de vergüenza fue a ponerle mute a la tele. Un apuesto joven rubio cenizo de treinta años más o menos se acercó a ella, aunque ella también ya retrocedía.

—B-b-b-uenas tardes… —tartamudeó Usagi, y se paró derecha. ¿La había estado observando? —. M-M-Minako no me dijo que vivía con alguien, si no yo jamás… ¡ay, lo siento mucho!

La mujer (ahora Usagi se había percatado que no era un hombre por sus finas facciones) rió fluidamente y se echó las manos a los bolsillos.

—¡Qué conejita más graciosa! —aduló acercándose a ella y le puso una mano en el mentón—. Qué linda eres.

Usagi enrojeció.

—Gracias…

—Soy Haruka Tenoh, la representante de Minako. Tú debes ser Usagi Tsukino, la chica del intercambio.

—¡Mucho gusto! —extendió su mano, y la estrechó y sacudió con una fuerza desmedida que a Haruka le pareció graciosa.

—Ya veo que te instalaste… —murmuró sugerente Haruka y se limpió incómoda la mano, que estaba pegajosa de helado.

Luego miró hacia su bata semi-abierta, y Usagi se la cerró nerviosamente.

—Yo… esto… Minako me dijo que podía usar lo que necesitara, pero…si es inadecuado… yo...

Haruka aleteó elegantemente con la mano.

—Descuida, conejita. Vine para asegurarme que estuvieses cómoda. Esas fueron las instrucciones de Minako-chan.

Usagi sonrió ampliamente. Menos mal que no iban a cobrarle nada ni a reprenderla por tanta travesura. La verdad es que se había portado como si tuviera cinco años ¡pero no había podido evitarlo, todo era demasiado hermoso en ése lugar!

—Todo es… es perfecto —suspiró anonadada, ya que decir hermoso era quedarse demasiado corta.

Haruka sonrió.

—Y dado que Mina me encargó mucho que todo estuviera en orden contigo, me siento con la obligación de invitarte a cenar.

Usagi se puso roja como la nariz de un reno. Eso no estaba en sus planes.

—Yo…

—No saldrá contigo Haruka, déjala en paz —se oyó otra voz que se iba acercando.

Usagi husmeó curiosa sobre el hombro. Un muchacho un poco mayor que ella, vestido todo en cuero negro y de coleta de caballo se quitó unas gafas oscuras y la escaneó.

—¿Quién te llamó ahora, Kou? —farfulló Haruka desviando la vista con desdén.

—Me invité solo —anunció el chico mirando a Usagi fijamente —. ¿No tienes que darle de comer a alguna modelo anoréxica, Haruka? Puedes marcharte, nosotros estaremos bien.

Usagi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Estaremos?

Haruka le ignoró y se dirigió a Usagi.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, un desfile de muy importante de Smashbox para una obra de caridad. Cosas del albergue de indigentes —le guiñó un ojo —. Pero si necesitas algo, comida, dinero… un masaje, llámame.

Seiya rodó los ojos.

—¡Ooooh! —exclamó Usagi, aunque no sabía ni de qué hablaba o qué significaba —. Vale, que te vaya bien.

Haruka le dio dos besos en las mejillas y salió ceremoniosamente del lugar, dejándola con el chico misterioso sola.

—Luego me lo agradeces. Por cierto, soy Seiya Kou —se presentó.

—Usagi Tsukino. ¿Y por qué se supone que debo agradecerte?

—Haruka es una predadora de nuevas florecitas. De las que tienen apariencia de inocentes colegialas. Y tú tienes exactamente la pinta de una… —se rió Seiya lascivamente, pues se transparentaba su ropa interior de estampados de fresitas.

Usagi pestañeó.

—¡Pero si es una chica!

Seiya frunció el ceño.

—¿Ves? Una colegiala pueblerina en potencia.

—¡No soy una colegiala!

—Pero sí eres una pueblerina, ¿no?

Usagi infló los cachetes y le amenazó con un puño.

—Bueno, no creo que quieras pasar tu valioso tiempo con una pueblerina, así que si me disculpas… tengo cosas qué hacer —dijo Usagi orgullosa y le abrió la puerta para que se largara.

—Sí, ya lo noté —comentó Seiya socarronamente mirando el tiradero a su alrededor —. Estoy curioso, ¿qué pensabas hacer en New York tres semanas?

—No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia, ¿señor…? —espetó Usagi.

—Nada de señor, que tú seas una mocosa no me hace a mí un anciano. Pero eso sí, qué lindo acento, me gusta… —reconoció Seiya —. Te invito a salir, ¿qué dices?

Usagi ya sabía exactamente la respuesta. Rei se lo advirtió. Nada de chicos niuyorkinos, eran peligrosos y bravucones.

—No, gracias.

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya tengo mis propios planes.

—Mmm, apuesto a que pensabas subirte a uno de ésos patéticos autobuses turísticos e irías a ver el mirador a la estatua de la libertad, te comprarías una gorra que dice "I love NY" y luego irías a tomarte selfies a Times Square. ¿Correcto?

Usagi se sonrojó molesta. Bueno, lo de la gorra sólo lo consideró.

—¡Ajá, lo sabía! —tronó los dedos él —. Vamos, sin mi ayuda tus vacaciones serán un miserable fracaso.

Usagi le miró sospechosamente.

—¿Y qué ganas tú con eso?

—Minako necesita tu casa. No puedo dejarte que te aburras y quieras irte —explicó simplemente, aunque a Usagi aquello no la convenció. Aunque pasear gratis con un chico guapo que conocía perfecto la ciudad, no sonaba mal tampoco. Sonaba a una aventura. Y ella tenía tanto tiempo queriendo vivir una…

—Dame quince minutos —accedió de mala gana.

—Que sean diez, Odango —le advirtió y salió del apartamento. ¡Odango!

Usagi gruñó. ¿Qué clase de amigos tenía Minako Aino? Una era excéntrica y atrevida, y este era insoportable y presumido, seguro se llevaría pésimo con él.

.

.

 _ **Castleton, Derbyshire, England**_

Había tanta bruma que no podía verse cinco metros adelante. Minako salió somnolienta y congelada a recoger sus cinco maletas de diferentes tamaños. Luego se tomó un espresso en el aeropuerto que para variar, estaba aguado. Los ingleses no sabían hacer café y eso era una verdadera molestia. Después, un taxi lento como caracol le acercó Derbyshire, donde se hizo una eternidad, pero no pudo llegar hasta Castleton. La bruma era cada vez más espesa y oscura, igual que su mal humor.

Minako le pagó en dólares a regañadientes alegando que ésas cosas no pasan en América y deberían considerar adoptar algunas costumbres del primer mundo, y se quedó como tonta esperando en la estación local, que por cierto, a ésa hora estaba completamente desierta, ¡y eso que sólo eran las seis de la tarde!

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó por enésima vez entre dientes y se acercó a la única alma que había ahí, leyendo el periódico —. Señor, disculpe, ¿a qué hora pasa el siguiente tren a Castleton?

El dependiente, un anciano con un sombrero gracioso le sonrió con su dentadura incompleta.

—Hoy ya no hay trenes primor, es debido al clima.

Minako arqueó una ceja.

—¡Si sólo es un poco de niebla, por favor!

El sujeto se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo su periódico, como si ésa fuera su respuesta.

—¿Y no hay taxis? —no lo oyó, así que tuvo que gritarle —. ¡HEY, TAXIS!

—Oh —él estiró perezosamente la cabeza para asomarse hacia el andén más vacío que un panteón, y después se giró hacia ella —. No, parece que no hay.

Minako se mordió la boca, perdiendo completamente la paciencia. Estaba acostumbrada a tener todo lo que necesitaba en un tronido de dedos y ahora ya estaba totalmente exasperada.

—Gracias por la observación, ya me había dado cuenta… me refería a _dónde_ puedo pedir un taxi. Usted sabe, por teléfono. Mi celular no tiene mucha recepción aquí.

El sujeto se rascó la cabeza.

—La verdad…

Minako aguardó.

Un segundo… dos, tres…

—Creo que… —tamborileó con el tacón de su botín en el piso de duela —, sí, sí, estoy seguro…

—¿Está seguro…?

Pareció reaccionar, y dijo vagamente:

—Sí, estoy seguro que no encontrará un taxi hoy.

Minako soltó su Chanel y se dirigió al hombre peligrosamente y lo tomó violentamente del abrigo.

—Escúcheme, pequeño y gracioso... personaje saliente de libro de Dickens, no sé como lo haga, si tenga que mandarme en tren, helicóptero o en la escoba de Harry Potter, ¡Voy a llegar a Castleton HOY, porque tengo hambre, frío y he usado estos tacones dieciséis horas y no me quiere ver enfadada… ! ¡¿VERDAD?!

Con el labio temblando, el anciano se soltó lentamente asintiendo.

—L-l-lo haré… p-pero sólo porque le tengo mucho miedo.

Minako sonrió.

—Excelente —repuso sacudiéndose el poncho, y luego tomó su bolso como si nada.

Media hora después, una cosita redonda y lenta se estacionó cerca de ahí. Minako casi se echa a reír.

—¿Esto es un auto?

—Claro, es uno compacto… como lo pidió.

—¡Parece una estúpida carriola de bebé!

—Es un compacto europeo… —se acongojó el señor. Estaba aterrado que aquella rubia agresiva y exigente se quedara todo el turno nocturno con él, ya quería que se fuera para poder hacer sus crucigramas.

Minako inhaló y exhaló, sacando una gran cantidad de vaho a causa del frío y recordando su retiro de meditación en los Hamptons. Venía de vacaciones. A la tranquilidad, no a ser el manojo de histeria que solía ser los trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año. Sonrió angelicalmente y le dio un billete grande al tipo, que estaba que no se lo creía, y se adentró en el paisaje montañoso y oscuro de las afueras de Londres. Aunque manejaría del lado opuesto del piloto, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser?

Para la tercera curva ya pensó que era inmortal. Había sobrevivido a un trailer, un camión de carga y un coche que la pasó rozando, y muerta de pánico, decidió bajar la velocidad cuando…

De la nada salió un jeep blanco, que se confundió totalmente con la nieve cubierta por todos lados y se estampó. No fue gran cosa, pero fue suficiente para sacarla del camino y estar totalmente arrepentida de esta idea de las vacaciones. Maldijo golpeando el volante. Estaba segura que el pueblo estaba a menos de diez kilómetros, y por culpa de aquél imbécil que le había golpeado por atrás moriría congelada en medio de la nada.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —le reclamó el susodicho gritando desde fuera —¡Frenaste de repente! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

Minako salió echa una fiera.

—¿¡Por qué demonios no pusiste tu distancia?! ¡¿Qué no te diste cuenta que iba a dar la vuelta?!

—Me habría dado cuenta si trajeras puestas tus direccionales… ¡pero claramente no lo hacías!

—Sí, pues de cualquier manera esta estúpida carretera es de un solo sentido… ¿así que cuál es el punto de usarlas?!

—Claro, ¿cuál es el punto de usar el sentido común? ¡Americana y rubia, mejor no podías haberlo explicado!

Minako abrió la boca ofendida, y se acercó a zancadas para verlo mejor y darle un puñetazo de ser necesario, pero se paró en seco. Ambos se pararon en seco, atrapados en el rostro y en la mirada del otro.

—Yo… —balbuceó él, como desconcertado —. Es decir…

Minako movió la cabeza, intentando bajarse de su nube. Todo fue un combo que la dejó aporreada, sus penetrantes ojos verdes, su voz suave como caramelo y una bonita sonrisa fugaz hizo que la ardieran las mejillas.

Sonrió a modo de disculpa. Respiró hondo y puso cara de ser buena gente y no una adolescente flechada por el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida.

—Quizá no debí ir tan rápido —sugirió inocentemente —. Trataba de llegar a casa pronto, lo siento...

—No, no, yo debí se más prudente —repuso él, con expresión combinada entre fría y divertida —. Espero no haberte asustado… no suelo ser tan idiota.

—En absoluto —contestó titubeante, aunque ahora mismo se sentía muy diferente a eso —. Aunque tu coche…

Él se viró a mirar el golpe, parecía que se había olvidado de eso.

—Oh… sólo es superficial. No pasa nada.

—¡Pero si se quedó atascado en la nieve! —dijo Minako fingiendo preocupación.

Él suspiró y buscó en el bolso de su chamarra invernal su teléfono. Casi de inmediato, chistó los labios.

—¿No hay señal?

—No.

—Oh.

Una ráfaga de aire helado le caló los huesos, y le hizo recordar a Minako que no debería estar ahí. El joven se despidió, dándole otra sonrisa que hizo que las piernas las sintiera de un material gelatinoso e inestable.

—Esperaré a la grúa en aquel pub, no quiero entretenerte. Será mejor que te marches o se hará más tarde.

Y señaló una lejana luz a la distancia, allá del otro lado de la ladera.

—Como gustes —susurró la modelo en un tono de voz falsamente amable.

Una diminuta parte de su cerebro que apenas utilizaba le recordó también, que sería tremendamente estúpida si le hacía caso y lo dejaba ahí. Y no era cuestión de humanidad, eso sí era sentido común.

—Podemos… ir al pub un rato y cuando llegue la grúa yo… podría… ¿llevarte? —sugirió con despreocupación. No obstante, su corazón iba a un ritmo frenético.

Él aleteó sus enormes y escrutadores ojos aceitunados. Le había gustado la idea.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, es decir… es lo menos que puedo hacer, también fue mi culpa —rió con voz aguda y tonta, como si fuera un juguete de baterías —. Es muy confuso conducir del lado del copiloto, ¿sabes?

—En ése caso, tal vez deba conducir yo.

—Sí, eso estaría bien.

Cuando Minako le entregó las llaves, sus manos se rozaron apenas un segundo. Suficiente para sentir una corriente eléctrica, igual que si hubiera cogido por accidente un cable suelto. Se miraron un instante. Luego, Minako dio vuelta y jadeó, tratando de controlarse el entrar al coche. Dentro, juró que hacía muchísimo más calor que antes.

—Y...¿te ha tratado bien Inglaterra, señorita…? —preguntó a modo de saber su nombre, mientras encendía el coche-carriola.

—Minako —completó obligándose a mirar hacia el frente —. ¿La verdad, señor…?

E hizo el mismo gesto. Él sonrió con su misma sonrisa secreta. Minako le miró la boca descaradamente.

—Yaten.

—La verdad, Yaten… llegué hoy, pero lo que he visto hasta ahora me ha encantado —provocó, haciendo que él se ruborizara también.

Total… sería uno o dos tragos. ¿Qué más daba? De todos modos, estaba totalmente segura que después de ésta noche no volvería a verlo.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Wheee, nuevo capi salido del horno!¿Qué les pareció? Más entretenido el asunto, ¿no? Algo me dice que las dos rubias se van a terminar comiendo sus palabras… entre otras cosas. Jajaja. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado leer, tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo y sobre todo siendo un fic navideño. Me encantan las fechas, porque son una mezcla agridulce, como de nostalgia y felicidad.  
Dejando de lado la mala frase de tarjeta navideña, los invito a que sigan leyendo y sobre todo, me digan qué les va pareciendo.

Hasta la próxima semana.

Besos de nieve-sexy:

Kay


	3. Nada es lo que parece

**.**

" **Un amor de intercambio"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

.

 **3\. Nada es lo que parece**

 **.**

 _ **Castleton, Derbyshire, England**_

La poca luz que había fuera se filtraba tenuemente entre las orillas de la ventana. Minako se quejó perezosa, sin querer abrir los ojos. Seguramente aún era temprano. La textura de la sábana no era su favorita, éso no era algodón egipcio de mil hilos… era rara y más áspera, y todo le olía diferente. Bien, pero diferente. Abrió los ojos resintiendo los leves estragos de la resaca de ayer en su cabeza, que se le olvidaron cuando vio a semejante hombre profundamente dormido a su lado.

Minako se mordió los labios y suspiró mudamente, en un gesto de sentirse ligeramente culpable, pero no fue suficiente como para privarse de mirar ávidamente pocos minutos aquél torso desnudo con las pequeñas marcas rojas que sus besos habían dejado en él. Había sido una noche genial. Loca, caliente y genial… pero ya tenía que marcharse. ¡Venía por tranquilidad, no para jugarle a la universitaria!

Se enderezó con el mejor cuidado que pudo para buscar su ropa, regada por todos lados. Encontró su sujetador colgando de la lámpara de la mesa del velador y se sonrojó. Recordaba todo perfectamente: los tragos, la plática, la cercanía atrayente y luego… pues ya estaban comiéndose a besos fuera del pub, en el coche… y la cama. ¡Pff! Sacudió la cabeza confundida y cuando terminó de ponérselo para ponerse de pie y encontrar sus pantalones, y torpemente tiró la lámpara de capuchón. Él se removió.

—Buenos días —murmuró adormilado.

—Hola...

Él frunció sus cejas plateadas al verla vestirse.

—¿Ibas a huir sin despedirte?

Minako hizo un mohín nervioso, mientras recuperaba un calcetín.

—No… es… se supone que vine a Londres para ordenar mi vida, y eso implicaba dejar a los hombres fuera —dijo eludiendo el tema de conversación.

Yaten sonrió burlesco mientras se acomodaba sobre un brazo bajo su oreja, mirándola intrigado.

—¿Y no estoy aportando a la causa?

—Exactamente. Y yo tampoco me aporto mucho, a decir verdad —confesó —. Como sea… tú y yo sabemos que esto era…pues...

Yaten entre cerró sus ojos verdes, como disfrutando de incomodarla. Minako trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Estaba acostumbrada a rechazar a los hombres que la cortejaban, pero por alguna razón, ser descortés con este era particularmente difícil. Quizá porque era demasiado interesante, o demasiado inglés, o porque besaba como los dioses o su piel le había sabido a gloria…

—¿Promiscuo?

—Prefiero llamarlo fugaz —se rió ella, y luego lo miró acongojada, como alguien que mira el último trocito de pastel y tiene miedo que otro lo tome —. En serio debo irme… voy hasta el culo del mundo y ya te dije, el plan consistía en un retiro espiritual navideño… o lo que sea.

Yaten se acomodó con los brazos tras la cabeza, le miró divertido y le dijo con cierto deje de suficiencia:

—Suerte con eso.

—A-adiós.

Minako tropezó con un cochesito de carreras en la puerta y maldijo por lo bajo. Sabía que ése hombre no podía ser perfecto, tenía complejo de Peter Pan. ¿Qué clase de adulto sigue coleccionando juguetes? Más animada por tomar la decisión correcta, salió al paisaje de cuento invernal que la aguardaba afuera. De su bolso sacó el mallugado mapa que había comprado en el aeropuerto, y no encontró ninguna vía de acceso rápido. Por lo menos hoy no había niebla, aunque seguía estando todo congelado y nublado. Se cerró bien el abrigo y antes de entrar al coche, advirtió a una pareja de ancianos que cruzaba el puente de piedra, del otro lado del camino.

—¡Disculpe, disculpeeee! ¡aaay! —los correteó, resbalándose con aquellos zapatos muy inapropiados para la nieve —. ¿Sabe como llego a Stone Cottage?

La pareja se miró mutuamente y señalaron detrás de su cabeza.

—¿Sigo la autopista? ¡Hey, esperen, oiga!

Los dos la dejaron con la palabra en la boca, y se fueron riendo, diciendo que los americanos aunque hablaban inglés, quizá no lo leían bien. Minako se giró y entendió porque se habían burlado de ella. A seis metros de donde estaba, había un letrerito de madera que indicaba claramente que se hallaba frente a la propiedad. Abrió la boca y la cerró… repitiendo dos veces el proceso. Luego sacó su celular y miró la fachada de la casita que Usagi le había enviado… el techo triangular, la cerca… incluso el camino de piedritas. Era la misma. Era…

—Felicidades, llegaste al culo del mundo.

Minako se giró maldiciendo. Yaten salía de la casa de al lado a recoger su periódico, con una taza que desprendía algo humeante en la mano.

—Eres… ¿vecino de Usagi? —gimió.

—Muy aguda, Sherlock.

Minako cerró los ojos con frustración. Eso era… terriblemente inconveniente. Y terriblemente tentador.

—No te mentí, de verdad pensé que iría al otro lado de la ciudad —se disculpó sonrojada. Yaten se encogió de hombros.

—No importa, de todos modos esto fue… ¿como dijiste? Ah, sí, algo _fugaz…_

Vaya… sabía jugar el mismo juego. Minako arqueó una ceja con perspicacia.

—Si quieres posponer para más tarde tu basura espiritual, todavía tengo café y haré waffles.

Ella puso los brazos en jarra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptaría desayunar contigo así como así?

Le dio un largo trago a su bebida, haciéndola esperar. Minako elevó una ceja al cielo.

—Porque la tienda más cercana abre en cuatro horas, hasta donde sé, Usagi vive sólo de sopas instantáneas y tus tripas rugían como león cuando me despertaron esta mañana. Si no quieres morir, aceptarás.

—¡Mis tripas no hacen nada de eso! —gritó abochornada, y luego se asustó con su propio eco. Debía recordar que estaba en un pueblo horriblemente abierto cuando perdía los estribos.

Él la ignoró sonriendo para sí mismo y entró a su casa, dejando la puerta entre abierta. Mina miró hacia su estómago y suspiró mientras lo seguía. La verdad nunca había sido una modelo normal. Podía atiborrarse de papas y bombones sin perder su cuerpo escultural mientras las demás la veían con envidia y mordisqueaban sus varas de apio, pero ahora sus tripas la hacían quedar mal.

—Traidoras —repitió mientras se retorcían de agonía. Los waffles eran su desayuno preferido de niña, pero nadie jamás volvió a hacérselos y los de caja no sabían igual.

Minako no pudo husmear demasiado detalle de la casa de Yaten. Sólo sabía que aquella cocina estaba llena de cosas que bien podrían estar en un museo de antigüedades. ¿Dónde estaba el lavavajillas, los extractores automáticos o la cafetera eléctrica? Cuando él sacó una tetera que bien podría ser una reliquia de la colección de una anciana, Minako no pudo evitar expresar su primera queja irónica del día.

—¿No tienes café?

—No me gusta —explicó nomás.

Minako bufó.

—¿Qué? —replicó él.

—¿Ves? Lo nuestro no hubiera funcionado —bromeó soplando el líquido espumoso —. La última vez que tomé chocolate tenía como cinco años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos tienes tú?

Yaten rió bajito mientras sacaba los primeros waffles de un tostador destartalado. Olían delicioso, a panadería fresca.

—Veintiséis. Y creí que el chocolate era algo que no discriminaba edad. También lo venden en ésas cosas de Starbucks que seguro frecuentas ¿sabías? —repuso con voz suave y pero despectiva a la vez.

—Me refería a tu colección de cochecitos —repuso en tono cantado, arqueando las cejas —. Casi me desnuco con uno cuando salí de aquí. Al menos podrías ordenarlos en repisas.

Yaten sacudió la cabeza, intentando y fracasando en esconder la vergüenza en sus ojos y en sus mejillas.

—Es… nada que sea de tu incumbencia —espetó, llevándose un trozo de waffle a los labios. No sabía que responder, así que supo que su deducción era la exacta. Eso la hizo sonreír.

—¿Puedo saber a qué te dedicas? ¿O tampoco es de mi incumbencia?

Su semblante se relajó mientras vertía la jarrita del maple.

—Soy escritor.

Una profesión aburrida para un lugar aburrido. Le parecía muy lógico, aunque lo raro… es que él no le parecía aburrido. Más bien intrigante.

—¿Y qué escribes?

—Novelas.

—Oh, ¿qué tipo de…?

Yaten levantó la cara.

—¿Siempre eres así de preguntona?  
—¿Y tú siempre eres así de inaccesible? —devolvió con agilidad.  
—Sí.

Minako gruñó. La boca de Yaten se retorció mientras escondía su diversión.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Eres demasiado ruidosa para ser bibliotecaria, así que eso queda descartado. Hiciste mal todas las cuentas del bar, así que no creo que seas cajera bancaria, y tienes muy buen sentido del humor así que definitivamente sé que no eres abogada.

La chica se mordió el labio, y tardó demasiado en responder.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yaten, desconcertado por su reacción.

—Soy mesera —mintió.

El platinado contempló su expresión.

—Una mesera muy glamorosa con maletas Louis Vuitton —comentó.

Uau… y también era observador. Vaya. Mina se congeló un segundo, pero luego le sonrió como cuando un paparazzi la tomaba desprevenida.

—Qué puedo decir, las propinas son buenas en Manhattan.

Yaten se inclinó sobre la mesita, poniéndola tensa por su cercanía.

—Si tu vida es tan buena, ¿por qué viniste aquí? No te ofendas, pero no pareces encajar para nada. Claramente lo odias.

—¡Ay, no lo odio! —replicó riendo compulsivamente. Yaten frunció el entrecejo, quizá algo abrumado por su tono chillón. Era como tener la televisión a todo volumen.

—Minako, anoche no dejaste de parlotear que si el pan del sándwich del pub era seco, que los tragos mal preparados, que si el Internet era de 1990, y ni me pongo a mencionar lo de los coches y el clima…

—Sí, bueno... me gustar estar bronceada, ¿de acuerdo? Y Pedro Picapiedra tiene un mejor coche que ése —señaló malhumorada hacia la ventana. Luego lo miró un momento y algo desconocido la impulsó a que le aflorara la sinceridad —. No lo sé, Yaten… vine con mis padres a Londres hace muchos años, y fue la última vez que me sentí casi… feliz. Supongo que buscaba sentirme así de nuevo.

Sus ojos verdes se agradaron, como si sus palabras no hubieran sido lo que él esperaba. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, y luego susurró cauteloso:

—¿No eres feliz?

Minako se quedó en blanco. Nadie se lo había preguntado. ¿Qué podía decirle de todos modos? El vacío en su pecho era la prueba viviente de ello.

—No, Yaten. No lo soy.

El inglés se quedó mirándola… como si fuera un extraño enigma que no lograba descifrar. Parecía dubitativo, pero después algo pareció animarlo a decir:

—Iré a cenar al pueblo con unos amigos más tarde… podrías venir y conocer el lugar. Para… ya sabes, seguir atormentándonos con lo que tiene el gran New York y este pueblo bicicletero no.

Minako rió entre dientes.

—Qué bonito sonido —murmuró él, como para sí mismo.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle por qué decía eso o aceptar la invitación, el móvil de Yaten sonó.

—Disculpa, es una llamada importante.

—Adelante —dijo soplando su chocolate. Estaba delicioso, el mejor que había probado en su vida.

Él se alejó para contestarlo en la otra habitación.

Curiosa, no pudo evitar asomarse por la ventanita de la cocina.

—Sí, sí, más tarde iré a recogerte. Sólo aguanta un poco más, ¿vale? —dijo con quien hablaba de manera confidencial y cariñosa.

Luego rió por alguna cosa que dijeron al otro lado de la línea. Minako rodó los ojos con molestia.

—Sí, también te echo de menos. Pero prometimos que te llevaría a comer mañana, ¿recuerdas? Sí, te cocinaré tu postre favorito… sí, la receta de la abuela.

¡Desgraciado! ¡Estaba quedando con alguien y justo en sus narices! No había duda de eso. Su sonrisa boba y el balanceo de sus pies. ¿Por quién más un hombre cocinaría si no es para llevarse a una mujer a la cama? Vale, con ella ni quiera llegó a eso. Unas cervezas le bastaron para eso. Le salió bastante más barata, y eso enfureció a Minako, quien se puso de pie, cogió su bolso y se largó sin despedirse.

Ya lo sabía… ella misma le acababa de decir que no había significado nada, pero por alguna razón ahora le importaba, y no dejaría que él se diese cuenta, porque en tan sólo unas horas, la había descifrado en modos que nadie había podido, ni siquiera la gente más cercana a ella.

Caminó refunfuñando entre la nieve, dejando sus huellas como evidencia de su huída. Una no muy elegante, pero sí bastante digna.

En un pueblo tan diminuto, era absolutamente imposible que un hombre así estuviese soltero… o lo que es peor, _solo_. Sí, eso no pasaba en la vida real. No pretendía tener ningún romance vacacional, y menos con un casanova disfrazado de príncipe, por mucho que hablara refinado. En su experiencia, entre más se indagaba peores cosas se descubrían. Y como la curiosidad ha matado más corazones que gatos, decidió que se quedaría en casa, hibernando, comiendo carbohidratos y haraganeando hasta que sus quince días de intercambio se acabaran. Estuvo bueno el polvo, y los waffles fueron un extra, pero eso es lo único que obtendría del sexy vecino escritor. No más.

Total, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

.

.

 _ **Central Park, Manhattan, New York**_

Usagi se abrigó muy bien. Se puso sus mallones favoritos grises de lana, un abrigo rojo cereza en corte A con botones grandes y sus mejores botines peludos de invierno. A pesar de que el armario de Minako le hacía babear, no tomó nada salvo una bufanda prestada, porque ella sólo llevaba una. Zanjó el tema con una boina a cuadros escocesa y bajó hacia el living del edificio, donde el portero le hizo una reverencia.

Seiya Kou la esperaba ahí. Con una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones negros y una motocicleta. Parecía el modelo de un anuncio internacional de Honda. El típico chico malo, guapo y…

Su risa escandalosa irrumpió sus pensamientos en cuanto la divisó.

—¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

—No te voy a llevar así. Pareces uno de los duendes ayudantes de Santa.

Y imbécil. Chico malo, guapo y totalmente imbécil.

—¡Pues yo tampoco necesito ir con una mala copia Danny Zuko a ninguna parte! ¡Que te diviertas!

Usagi comenzó a caminar a zancadas en la dirección opuesta en la que Seiya se había estacionado. En menos de lo que canta un gallo él ya estaba siguiéndola…

—Vamos, Odango… era una broma.

—Lo siento, no entiendo las bromas americanas —farfulló ella sin detenerse, y lo deja muy atrás. Usagi era pequeña y rápida, y empezó a colarse entre la multitud de transeúntes que iban con bolsas de regalo.

Bueno… debut y despedida. No había atravesado el mundo para ir de patán 1 a patán 2. Debía haberle hecho caso a Rei. Pero como siempre, ella no escuchaba. Sólo se dedicaba a confiar en la gente que le gustaba. Aunque Seiya Kou no le gustaba. Así que ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba pensando en eso…

—¡Mierda, Odango! —gritó Seiya.

Su mano fue tirada con tal fuerza que acabó colisionando con él, justo cuando pasó a toda velocidad una moto repartidora de pizzas en contra dirección, y no la atropelló sólo por un pelo.

Todo había sucedido muy deprisa, Usagi había perdido el equilibrio y él había tenido que sujetarla contra su pecho. Usagi inhaló su aroma… a cuero, a colonia y otra cosa desconocida, agradable y propia, su olor personal. El combo era embriagador.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —susurró en su oído, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, probablemente verificando que no le hubieran hecho daño. Por un momento o quizá más de lo que debería ser un momento, Usagi lo miró también, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido. Sus rasgos varoniles y finos a la vez, su nariz recta, su boca… por ésos instantes, la ciudad desapareció. Nunca creyó sentirse bien en los brazos de un desconocido, y de pronto, sus ojos ya no transmitían jugueteo. Ponerse serio le sentaba terriblemente bien. Y ella estaba tan terriblemente vulnerable que… quizá en ésos ojos azules, que eran del mismo color de Mamoru, quería verlo a él también…

 _¡No!_

A pesar de la adrenalina por la moto que casi la deja hecha papilla o por la deliciosa proximidad de Kou, Usagi reaccionó, no quedándose paralizada ni débil. Se apartó, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros anchos del chico y retrocediendo un paso. Seiya observó su reacción, con el ceño algo fruncido.

—Yo… —le dijo carraspeando, recuperando la voz —. Gracias por salvarme.

—Estabas desesperada por alejarte de mí… supongo que te lo debía —murmuró en tono culpable, y luego no dijo más. Su tono, algo angustiado, llamó la atención de Usagi, de modo que lo miró involuntariamente. Seiya sonrió, con una sonrisa muy distinta a la que ella le había visto. No era chulesca ni fanfarrona. Era auténtica, la del tipo que te sale cuando hablas de alguien que quieres mucho. Aunque claro, ella no podía ser el caso. Aquél accidente no era un romántico encuentro de película, sólo era una consecuencia de gente que no sabe prestar atención a los cruces. Algo típico de ella, donde sólo había dos calles desiertas de un único sentido en su condado.

—Ya puedes seguir tu camino —le dijo señalando el semáforo. El hombrecillo color verde se encendió y la gente se aproximaba a borbotones —. Ten cuidado.

Usagi le dijo que sí con la cabeza, y empezó a caminar. Las risas y conversaciones a sus costados la aturdieron. Viró la cabeza sobre su hombro. Seiya no se había movido de la esquina, pero miraba ahora un aparador con expresión frustrada, como abatida… desolada, incluso. ¿Por qué no se marchaba?

Desde que Usagi tenía memoria, nunca había podido dejar de recoger animales desvalidos en la calle. Gatitos, perritos, una ardilla, una golondrina desorientada… a todos los curaba, alimentaba y luego les buscaba hogar o los liberaba. Es que Usagi no podía controlarse cuando veía algo perdido, indefenso, con carita inocente y encantadora. Y ahora, justo en este momento, Seiya Kou parecía uno de ésas criaturas adorables y perdidas en la multitud. Y ella era tan… tan bruta y tan buena para no romper patrones tóxicos, que la idea resultó bastante atractiva.

Sabiendo que seguramente se iba a arrepentir, Usagi giró sobre sus talones a paso decidido. Un hombre trajeado le golpeó el hombro al pasar, pero no se detuvo.

—Dicen que New York tiene los mejores hot dogs del mundo —le dijo Usagi en voz alta. Seiya se dio la vuelta, impresionado, pero ya sonriendo, lleno de esperanzas —. Así que espero que seas capaz de cumplirlo. Es muy importante que los pruebe para contárselo a mis amigas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Usagi montó una motocicleta. Aunque renegó por tener que abrazarse a Seiya, el vértigo de volver a morir despedazada la animó a perder la timidez. Entonces, una vez que se puso el casco y rodeó sus abdominales (que se sentían firmes y planos aún bajo la chaqueta) el aire helado le sopló a la cara y fue como si saliera disparada contra él como un cohete. La sensación era increíble. No podía pensar en nada. La mente se le limpiaba y todo era una alucinante sensación de libertad, de vida… a Usagi le lloraban los ojos, pero no quería cerrarlos. No quería perderse de nada.

Las luces de los espectaculares eran psicodélicas, anunciaban el mercado de valores y tantas cosas que no le daba tiempo de leer nada. La gente comía, bebía y reía por todas partes en los bares y cafés sobre las aceras. Ironman, Mickey o Wonderwoman se tomaban fotos con la gente. Las filas del Broadway le daban la vuelta a la manzana. Músicos y actores formaban grupos de gente que les lanzaba dólares o cantaban con ellos. Era una fiesta colorida, viva y maravillosa. Usagi no dejaba de sonreír.

Después de serpentear por la calle de Broadway, Seiya aparcó en el único espacio disponible. Atravesaron los tenderetes de gafas, helados y suvenires, y luego caminaron por calles más solas y alejadas. Seiya le tomó de la mano, y Usagi enseguida se rehusó y comenzó a zarandearse.

—No quiero que te pierdas —le insistió, y enlazó fuertemente sus dedos con los de ella. Usagi se puso colorada. Nunca había paseado de la mano con nadie, y un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo.

Andaron dos manzanas grandes más hasta que los locales abarrotados pasaron a ser cafés chinos desiertos y tiendas de ropa de segunda mano. Un vagabundo se les acercó para pedir dinero y Seiya le dio un dólar y luego lo esquivó. Usagi comenzó a inquietarse.

—Oye, ¿dónde vamos?

Seiya suspiró. Y a Usagi le pareció que era el sonido de alguien obligado a explicar algo con amabilidad a una persona tonta.

—Donde tú me dijiste...

—Pero yo creí que iríamos a un centro comercial o…

—¡Centro comercial! —bufó Seiya meneando la cabeza —. ¿De veras crees que la mejor comida de New York la encuentras al lado de un H&M? ¡Hay que ver lo que piensan los ingleses! ¡Tanto té les oxida el cerebro!

Usagi ya iba a volver a protestar, pero en eso, doblaron en la esquina y apareció un carrito destartalado de hot dogs. La fila era más larga que la de las facturas de tránsito de Londres y era el único negocio de la calle que tenía gente. Usagi abrió la boca sorprendida y ocasionó una gran nube de vaho alrededor de su cara.

Seiya se tapó la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta. El sujeto que atendía, un afroamericano como de cincuenta años, lo saludó como si fuera su persona favorita del mundo.

—Te presento a Bob —le dijo a Usagi, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia y el hombre sonrió con sus dientes blancos en contraste a su piel, mientras su ayudante, un muchacho con rastas atendía la cola —. Esta es Odango.

—Usagi Tsukino —corrigió la chica a regañadientes.

—Mucho gusto, Odango.

Usagi le miró con ojos de cuchillo a Seiya. Él se hizo el loco.

—¿Y qué cuenta la gloriosa fama éstos días? —le preguntó Bob a Seiya, mientras les daba dos salchichas grandes y jugosas. El olor hizo que a Usagi se le hiciera la boca agua. Los demás clientes formados les miraban con odio y exclamaron ruidos de protesta.

Estaba algo distraída con la mostaza, pero aún así le preguntó extrañada:

—¿Fama?

Seiya se encogió de hombros, riendo.

—Es... una frase niuyorkina, no le prestes atención.

Bob meneó la cabeza como diciendo "este chico no tiene remedio". Usagi no dijo nada sobre que la frase no hacía el menor sentido, porque temía que los americanos volvieran a burlarse de ella.

Seiya la llevó al barrio chino a comprar chucherías, a escuchar a los violinistas, a la tienda de M&M's donde probó todos los sabores y llenó un costal enorme, feliz como una niña en la mañana de Navidad. Se tomó fotos tontas, devoró dos pedazos del tradicional cheescake y corrió asustada huyendo de un tipo vestido de Shrek que la acosaba, mientras Seiya la grababa con su teléfono. Cada minuto estuvo lleno de un momento memorable y con el paso de las horas, al fin pudo sentirse diferente.

Usagi y Seiya deambularon otro buen rato, hasta que encontraron un buen lugar en una banca vacía del parque, cerca del deslumbrante Empire State. Usagi miró los escaparates y la gente, pensando que seguramente por algo le llamaban la ciudad donde los sueños se cumplen. Había muchas opciones para todo. Opciones para trabajar, para divertirse, para conocer personas. Había tantas posibilidades en aquél hervidero de pluralidad que no imaginaba que alguien se quedara con lo que alguien pudiese ofrecerle… y eso le hizo pensar en ella misma.

A ella le gustaba su vida, en general, pero ahora que lo pensaba, mucha de ésta había girado en torno a complacer a los demás. Y en un soplido, aquella persona en la que había depositado todos ésos esfuerzos la cambió. Así, sin más, como se cambia uno los calcetines de color porque no le gustaron.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos —le llamó Seiya haciendo una bola con el papel del hot dog y lanzándola a un bote de basura, en una anotación perfecta —. ¿Tan malo estaba?

—No, era grandioso —sonrió Usagi mirando hacia la ciudad —. Todo lo fue. Seiya, gracias por mostrarme la ciudad hoy…sé que si hubiera venido sola no me habría divertido tanto.

Él sonrió complacido, y Usagi sintió una incomodidad en las tripas. No supo si era la sonrisa del muchacho, o que había comido demasiado. Prefirió pensar que era lo segundo.

Seiya hurgó en la enorme bolsa de M&M's y tardó un buen rato en sacar uno. Luego se lo llevó a la boca. La rubia elevó una ceja al cielo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Buscaba una roja.

—Sí sabes que sólo es colorante vegetal, ¿no? Todas son iguales.

—No lo son. ¿Qué no detectaste el tubo gigante de los chocolatines? El verde estaba lleno, mientras que el de los rojos estaba prácticamente vacío. Me gusta elegir lo que vale más para la gente.

Usagi soltó una carcajada desde el fondo de su alma. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que se reía así en días.

—¡Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!

—No lo es. Es demanda y oferta. Y tú, Bombón… no dejes que alguien te trate como un M&M verde, cuando eres una roja.

—¿Te pagan por patentar tus frases?

—No, pero trabajo en un libro.

Volvieron a reír y entonces, así de la nada, una mujer despampanante de piernas largas, y cabello con mechas rubias californianas se aproximaba hacia ellos a zancadas. Usagi la miró con admiración. Tenía el cutis acaramelado y rosado, y unas facciones perfectas. Era el tipo de mujer que llevaba a Usagi preguntarse si todos los seres humanos pertenecían a la misma especie. Un abrigo de cachemir, botas altas como de equitación y guantes de piel a juego. No era una ciudadana normal... oh no, todo en ella olía a dinero, a grandeza… a una vida que se asemejaba a las de las páginas de una revista de relumbrón.

Seiya le miró apenas y entonces, comenzó a atragantarse con el chocolate. Usagi estuvo tentada a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero la mujer le miró con un profundo desprecio mudo, así que cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

—Stephanie… —murmuró Seiya, con más miedo que si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo.

—Hola, bebé —sonrió la chica, sólo para volverla más aterradora —. Ya me parecía raro que no me hubieras llamado.

Usagi parpadeó. ¿Bebé? ¿Los adultos se llamaban así? Qué raro...

Seiya se puso de pie como un resorte, como si le hubieran activado una función diferente en su sistema para actuar diametralmente opuesto a como era.

—Como me dijiste que hoy sólo querías estar con tus amigos, yo...

—Bueno, ya no estoy con ellos. Ya podemos irnos a la fiesta —enfatizó, mirando sólo una vez a Usagi con desdén, como si ella lo hubiera planeado todo.

Seiya pareció desconcertado un segundo, y miró a Usagi, como si no supiera qué hacer con ella. La chica inglesa se sintió de pronto pequeña y fuera de lugar.

—Sólo… podríamos llevarla a su casa y…

—No, no. Yo me voy caminando. El apartamento está cerca… esto… gracias por el paseo.

—¿Paseo? —repitió Stephanie como si fuera una palabrota.

Seiya cerró los ojos como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. Usagi pestañeó aún más contrariada y cada vez más quería esfumarse de ahí.

—Sólo le mostré la ciudad.

—No sabía que hacías tours turísticos… si quieres te compro un autobús.

—Steph, por favor...

Usagi murmuró un "adiós" tan frágil que ni se oyó, y se dio media vuelta sin dirigirles la mirada. Había sido terriblemente incómodo. Desapareció por la acera en dirección a la avenida Broadway para llegar al subterráneo, cuando un par de adolescentes cuchichearon a su lado y les tomaron una fotografía a la distancia y reían como locas.

Aunque sabía que no era su problema, Usagi las riñó:

—Disculpen… ¿por qué están tomando fotos? ¿No creen que es de mala educación hacer eso con la gente? Sus problemas son asunto privado.

Una de ellas, con corte de pelo asimétrico y negro, le dijo masticando su goma de mascar:

—Coge algún día una revista, abuela… entenderás que esta foto vale millones para Instagram.

Y se fueron muy ofendidas. Usagi, aún sintiéndose como tonta, llegó al apartamento de Minako y lo primero que buscó en Google fue el nombre de Seiya Kou. Salieron muy pocos resultados. Ninguno tenía que ver con él. Las chicas estaban locas. Luego recordó lo que dijo el vendedor de hot dogs… ¡decía algo sobre la fama! ¡y se había puesto la capucha! Seguramente para que nadie lo reconociera.

Puso en el buscador "Seiya y Minako, modelo" y ahí estaba… varias fotografías de ellos en eventos sociales, etiquetados como colegas de la farándula. Fotos de paparazzis, chismes y noticias giraban en torno a ellos por montones, pues pertenecían a la misma agencia, IMG Models. También aparecía Haruka ahí.

Seiya Light, como se hacía llamar el mentiroso que se dijo apellidar Kou, era un súper conocido modelo de Coach, Tommy Hilfiger y hasta Ralph Lauren, y la tal Stephanie también al parecer era una, su flamante novia-barbie de hace cinco años y con la que había compartido toda clase de rupturas escandalosas, entre ellas muchas por supuestas infidelidades.

Usagi intentó aclararse las ideas. ¿En qué estaba pensando al salir con un sujeto como él y pensar que por un momento, él parecía interesarse en ella y por eso la había invitado? ¿Que era muy simpático y buena gente, que hasta pareció afligido cuando se fue sin él? Menuda idiota estaba hecha.

Inflando un poco los cachetes, miró una foto de ellos saliendo de alguna premier, y pensó que la verdad… hacían una pésima pareja. Descordinados, tontos, igual de insufribles.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿A ella qué le importaba?

Le enfadaba que su propia reacción por averiguar que Seiya tuviese novia fuera así de absurda. Ella aún amaba a Mamoru, y ni siquiera había logrado sacarlo de su alma cuando ya estaba dándose un tiro en el pie por otro infiel igualito a él…

¡Era estúpido! No lo conocía. Era algo irracional. Enojarse por perder algo que nunca se ha tenido.

Usagi cerró el computador de Minako, y fue a ponerse el pijama y se metió en la esponjosa cama. ¿Cómo pudo malinterpretar sus atenciones? Vale pues, no le volvería a pasar. A partir de mañana, haría todo sola. Anotaría este incidente en la lista de experiencias patéticas de su vida y se centraría en comenzar todo de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este...¿alguien recuerda ésta historia? T_T Me disculpo por la gente que la leyó el año pasado, la verdad no pude abarcar tantos escritos y después ya estaba fuera de temporada y no se me antojaba… pero la buena noticia es que esta Navidad sí estará completo. 100% garantizado o le devuelvo su dinero :v …

Ah, que no me pagan… entonces dejen un review, no sean tacaños. :P

Cada y tantos días subiré un capítulo nuevo para que todo diciembre tengamos fanfic con temática navideña que me encantaaaa.

 **Besos,**

 **Kay**

 ***se aleja sonando sus cascabeles***


	4. ¿Otra vez tú?

**.**

" **Un amor de intercambio"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

.

 **4.**

 **¿Otra vez tú?**

 **.**

 _ **Central Park, Manhattan, New York**_

Usagi abrió los ojos con pesadez. ¿Qué hora era? Miró la hora de su celular y eran las once de la mañana. Uf, había dormido casi doce horas continuas. Debía ser cosa del jet lag, y también que ésas pesadas y modernas persianas del ventanal hacían que la habitación pareciera siempre de noche. Era perfecto. Se desesperezó, se estiró y luego de estar remoloneando al menos media hora, se puso las pantuflas, saludó a la hermosa Gran Manzana dejando que el aire fresco entrara y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba muerta de hambre.

Una mujer de edad mediana, regordeta y vestida con una falda negra y una blusa blanca le miró desde la cocina. Usagi se llevó una mano al pecho, sobresaltada.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino. ¿Le apetece desayunar ya? —le preguntó en tono amigable y profesional.

Usagi abrió la boca alucinada, pero no sabía si por no haber detectado la presencia de otra persona en el apartamento, o porque además la desconocida sabía su nombre o porque quería hacerle el desayuno. Se acomodó la pijama de franela, arrugada, pero como sus odangos eran un desastre, prefirió no hacer nada más por arreglar su apariencia.

—Perdón… yo no sé quien es usted —le dijo en voz bajita, incapaz de ocultar su cohibida timidez. La mujer sonrió y le puso sobre la flamante barra de mármol de la cocina un vaso de cristal con zumo de naranja recién hecho. De pronto, Usagi recordó lo sedienta que estaba, y lo tomó sin rechistar.

—Siento si la asusté. Soy la señora Walsh, el ama de llaves de la señorita Aino.

—Oh. Esto… ¿cómo le va?

La señora Walsh sonrió. Usagi se puso colorada y le dio otro largo trago al jugo fresco. No parecía muy conversadora.

—Bien, señorita. ¿Quiere ya el desayuno?

Usagi sacudió la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas altas. Estaba demasiado dormida y aturdida para entender que tenía a una persona de servicio a su disposición. ¿Aquello estaba bien? Minako Aino no era su amiga, ni su pariente… sólo habían intercambiado casas unos días. A lo mejor no debería aceptar.

—Um… señora Walsh, si Minako… eh, si la señorita Aino no está no tiene que trabajar para mí. Yo me ocuparé de limpiar o cocinar lo que se necesite...

—Trabajo de planta y mis indicaciones fueron claras, no se preocupe por eso. ¿Panqueques?

Usagi suspiró, entre avergonzada y tentada. Bueno, ¿quién era ella para llevar la contraria de algo que ya estaba dicho y no permitir que la fortuna por una vez le sonriera y dejarse consentir? Nunca lo hacía. Era como encontrar un billete grande tirado en la acera. Lo recoges, no lo dejas ahí.

—Claro, gracias.

—¿Con tocino y huevos? —le volvió a sonreír —. Es una costumbre americana.

—Sí, suena delicioso.

Le tendió una canastilla con crossints pequeños recién hechos y Usagi se devoró dos en menos de un minuto. A decir verdad, la última comida caliente que había probado había sido ése hot dog gigante, y prefería no recordar el contexto que lo relacionaba. Comió y bebió el café espumoso, hecho con cafetera de primera, leyendo un ejemplar del New York Times del día; demasiado deleitada con las comodidades para poder decirle algo cortés a la mujer, que ahora estaba limpiando un estante de la cocina en silencio.

El tono de mensaje de su teléfono celular la sacó de su lectura sobre anuncios de obras de teatro y conciertos. Había tanto qué ver, qué hacer. ¿Por dónde podría comenzar? ¿Cats? ¿Wicked? Uf...

No se fijó en el remitente, sólo abrió la pequeña imagen al mismo tiempo que recibía algo igualito a la sensación de una buena patada en el estómago.

 _Usa-ko,_

 _Necesito hablar contigo… es importante. Por favor._

 _-M_

Oh… oh, no. No, no, no. Fue instantáneo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, la garganta se le inflamó hasta sentir una roca como atravesada y su corazón se agitó como loco. Había bloqueado el número móvil de Mamoru, pero jamás se le ocurrió que podría usar cualquier otro para contactarla, y le enfadó y dolió a partes iguales que así, con algo tan sencillo como teclear unas palabras, podía hacerla sentir miserable y vulnerable cuando quisiera.

Sus dedos, casi como si tuvieran vida propia y estuvieran desconectados de su cerebro, escribieron:

 _Mamo-chan:_

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y lo borró todo. Tomó aire profundamente y volvió a escribir:

 _Mamoru:_

 _Creo que es mejor no volver a hablar. Verás, es obvio que yo necesito olvidarte y_

Gimió lastimeramente para sí misma. ¡No podía escribir eso! Era demasiado patético. ¡La ofendida era ella! O al menos eso creía que debía ser. Aún así, la estúpida y traicionera necesidad de saber qué tendría para decirle empezaba a apoderarse de ella. ¿Y si estaba arrepentido? ¿Y si Setsuna… su —tragó con dificultad para decirlo incluso con el pensamiento— su _prometida_ , había descubierto todo y había roto su compromiso con él? ¿La distancia habría hecho que recapacitara, que valorara lo mucho que ella había hecho por él? ¿Habría un final feliz para ella, después de todo? No, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Si Mamoru tuviera intenciones de hacerse escuchar, al menos la habría llamado y…

El móvil comenzó a sonar.

Usagi lo dejó en la mesa con las manos temblorosas, como si fuera un objeto radioactivo. Seguía sonando. Un tono, dos… tres. Su pecho subía y bajaba con desesperación, y para el quinto tono, perdió la batalla:

—¿Hola…?

— _Usa-ko…_ —su voz grave resonó como melodía, le llegó al oído, removiéndole todas las entrañas, cada poro del cuerpo y cada célula que aún vibraba por él.

—Mamo-chan… ¿qué… qué quieres?

— _Sólo quería saber como estabas. Te fuiste tan de pronto._

—Pues… sí, supongo —murmuró ella con la vista perdida en el microondas metálico de la cocina. ¿Qué quería? ¿qué esperaba? ¿por qué no simplemente colgaba y listo? ¡Es un desgraciado! Le gritaba su conciencia. Su corazón, en cambio, estaba demasiado atontado como para reaccionar y hacerle caso.

— _Tus amigas me dijeron que te fuiste a New York. Fue sorpresivo, es decir… como no te gusta viajar._

—Así es…bueno...

— _Todo es un desastre sin ti._ _¿Sabes en qué he pensado todo este tiempo,_ _Usa-ko_ _?_ —preguntó inesperadamente con fervor.

—Pues… no...

— _En que no pude darte mi regalo de Navidad,_ _lo que tanto querías_ _…_

¿De veras? ¿se acordaba de aquél paseo romántico en globo aerostático y champán que ella había sugerido tantas veces y por el cuál suspiraba cada que veían uno pasar, y fantaseaba con que él sacase una sortija de oro, con el paisaje del dorado atardecer detrás de ella, y tras arrodillarse ella diría "sí, acepto" y entonces todo al fin sería perfecto?

— _Y en lo_ _increíble_ _que se te hubiera visto puesto._

Usagi frunció el ceño, consternada.

—¿Puesto? —casi escupió.

— _¿Te acuerdas? ¿El conjunto rojo de la calle Maddison?_

¿Maddison?

Usagi cerró los ojos. Claro que se acordaba… era un babydoll de La Perla, según él, de muy buen gusto. Según ella, totalmente ridículo y vulgar. Le había dicho que se le vería sexy y quería vérselo puesta un día, aún cuando ella había dejado en claro que no le gustaban ésas cosas. A él sí… claro, porque el único lugar donde podría lucirlas sería en la cama. Y era el único sitio donde estaba él disponible para darle su... tiempo.

—La verdad, no. Y yo nunca…

— _¿Qué hay Timmy? ¿Ya están listos los reportes?_ —dijo en voz alta y enérgica, con risas masculinas de fondo —, _lo sé… yo te invito hoy a almorzar. ¡Qué va, tengo mucho trabajo!_ _Sólo hablo con un cliente._ _No te vayas sin mí, aguarda._ _Eh…_ _¿Usa-ko? Creo que no tengo mucha recepción… te marco cuando…_

Pero Usagi ya había colgado.

—¿Todo bien, señorita? —le preguntó la señora Walsh. No se había dado cuenta que la mujer la miraba con preocupación hacía largo rato.

—Sí… —murmuró, sin levantar la vista del blanco y resplandeciente mármol, borroso a través de sus ojos acuosos.

—¿Quiere otro café?

Usagi negó suavemente con la cabeza. Había perdido su apetito, el ánimo, y para no variar, otra vez la fe en los demás.

—¿Tal vez un té? —ofreció maternalmente. Usagi asintió una vez, aceptándolo —. Mi abuela decía que no había nada que una taza de té y un baño caliente no pudiera arreglar.

Usagi tomó la humeante bebida en sus manos: canela. Respiró su aroma y se sintió una milésima más confortada que antes. Dudaba que un sobre con especias curara cualquiera de sus problemas, pero al menos estaba rico y era lindo recibir un detalle generoso de alguien más. Es curioso, pensó Usagi, como existen personas que creemos conocer muy bien, y sin embargo no son capaces ni siquiera de escucharnos. Y como hay otras, aún cuando no has cruzado dos o tres frases completas, pueden dilucidar tus sentimientos en fracción de segundos. Usagi pensaba que sólo algunas almas podían ser así. Y si ella tendría un alma gemela allá afuera, en alguna parte. Alguien que empatizara con tus convicciones y deseos. Que no fuese un maldito vampiro emocional egoísta y…

—¿Tiene mucho trabajando para Minako, señora Walsh? —preguntó para desviar sus insintos homicidas.

—Bastante. Unos cinco años.

—¿Y ella no suele poner árbol de Navidad? —preguntó al mirar todo apartamento limpio, sin adornos ni luces.

—La verdad, casi nunca está en casa. ¿Por qué la pregunta? —su expresión era cálida, afectuosa incluso. Como la de tu tía favorita.

—Me gustaría mucho tener un árbol. Con esferas y adornos dorados, luces blancas….y una gran estrella en la punta.

Usagi se ruborizó y volvió a tomarle a su té. No quería que la señora Walsh la juzgara por parecer de ocho años. Aunque en el fondo, la verdad sí quería sentirse así. Cuando todo era felicidad por regalos, galletas y canciones. Y pasado mañana era Nochebuena.

—Conozco un buen lugar donde aún puede conseguir uno —Usagi le miró impactada. La verdad, era sólo un sentimiento compartido, no una petición —. Pero tengo que hacer un encargo de la señorita Aino antes, ¿podría esperar hasta la tarde?

—¿Puedo ir con usted? Tal vez pueda ayudar —a la señora Walsh le sorprendió su ofrecimiento, pero lo aceptó encantada.

Usagi se puso de pie de un salto, tratando de ignorar aún la punzada desagradable por la llamada de Mamoru (previo de haber bloqueado también aquél número) y se metió en la ducha. Se propuso no pensar en él al menos no por voluntad propia, y se dedicó a disfrutar del lujoso baño, de sus geles y cremas deliciosas. Se peinó, y se puso unos vaqueros desgastados, sus botas beige de gamuza, un abrigo negro con capucha y unas simpáticas orejeras peludas en rosa chicle, regalo de sus padres del año pasado.

Si el día que llegó a la ciudad estaba abarrotada, hoy era un hervidero de gente. Borbotones de personas salían y entraban a todas partes, tiendas, restaurantes, parques, todo. Usagi se pegó a la señora Walsh para no ser arrastrada lejos de ella y a ambas les costó una eternidad tomar un taxi. Tomó varias fotos de cosas que le parecían interesantes a través de la ventana, y en unos veinticinco minutos llegaron a un edificio gris y viejo que desentonaba con el resto de los rascacielos sofisticados. En medio del frío, paradas a mitad de la calle, aguardaron otro rato. Usagi ya estaba empezando a lamentar haberse ofrecido para ayudar a la mujer. ¿Y si lo que fuera que necesitaba hacer, incluía limpiar o cocinar? Nada de eso se le daba bien, y además se estaba aburriendo mucho. Sopesó la horrible posibilidad de inventar un dolor de cabeza e irse de compras al bazar, pero justo cuando iba a considerarlo, una pick-up se estacionó frente a ellas. Un hombre calvo bajó de allí y las saludó.

—¡Cada año son más! —exclamó la señora Walsh, señalando las cajas que se desbordaban en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

—¡Gracias a los cielos! ¿Y quién es esta encantadora jovencita? ¿acaso es miembro del consejo estudiantil? ¡Necesitamos muchas manos, de verdad gracias por venir! Mike, mucho gusto, preciosa.

Usagi se sonrojó.

—Soy Usagi, señor… mucho gusto. Y no, soy mucho mayor de lo que aparento —le sonrió.

—¡Debe ser por el peinado!

—Lo mismo pensé yo.

Usagi rodó los ojos exageradamente mientras se giraba al oír ésa voz conocida que arrastraba las palabras. Ahí estaba otra vez, sonriente, muy guapo y vestido en cuero de nuevo, (aunque esta vez café) el pesadísimo de Seiya Kou. O Seiya Light, quien fuera que se llamara ahora el dichoso modelo.

—¿Tú? —espetó Usagi, y sonó como un improperio.

Seiya sonrió con todos sus dientes.

—Minako me habló hace semanas de la entrega de caridad, y Mike… ¿Mike, cierto? —se asomó por detrás de su hombro, asombrosamente educado y optimista. Mike asintió muy contento —. Mike acaba de decir que les hacen falta muchas manos, Odango. ¿No impedirás que los niños reciban sus juguetes sólo porque te caigo mal?

Usagi se encendió como una esfera roja de Navidad. La señora Walsh levantó las cejas y Mike comenzó a silbar y encendió un cigarrillo, como si no quisiera meterse en el asunto.

—Yo nunca dije que me cayeras mal… Seiya —respondió Usagi con los dientes apretados.

—Pues pusiste una cara… te pareces al Grinch. Ayer eras un gracioso ayudante de Santa, y hoy has hecho metamorfosis. Me pregunto en qué clase de criatura navideña te convertirás mañana…

—¡Cómo te atre…! —Usagi levantó un puño en lo alto, pero se contuvo de atestarle un buen golpe en la cabezota, pues recordó que otras personas los estaban mirando, y que pensaban que ella era muy buena gente para ofrecerse (y ahora sabía para qué) entregar un montón de juguetes en un orfanato, y pues reaccionar violentamente con el amigo de la filántropa no era muy adecuado que digamos. Época de dar y recibir, amor y paz en la Tierra, se mentalizó. Usagi exhaló fuertemente y contó hasta diez —. Honestamente, yo no tengo ningún problema contigo Seiya Kou. ¿O debería decir Seiya Light?

Su actitud cambió por completo en un segundo. La miró fijamente como si acabara de darle el golpe de verdad y se había puesto pálido.

—Yo…

—Bueno, creo que se nos está haciendo tarde —murmuró la señora Walsh con una sonrisita incómoda —. Creo que sería más fácil si nos dividiéramos, hay que acudir a tres orfanatos diferentes, ya que los regalos deben entregarse mañana para la víspera.

—A la orden, señora —Seiya hizo un saludo militar que no iba para nada con él. La señora Walsh soltó una risilla, claramente piropeada. Usagi rodó otra vez los ojos. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerse el chulo y a los demás agradarle tanto?

—Y sería más fácil si cada caballero va con una de nosotras para agilizar el proceso, ya que nosotras no traemos automóvil…—siguió diciendo, como tanteando el terreno. Usagi abrió la boca para protestar y pedir a Mike, cuando...

—Claro, yo iré con Odango —se adelantó Seiya.

—¿¡Eh?! ¿Y tú por qué tienes qué decidir?

Seiya habló como si le explicara a un niño pequeño que el cielo es azul:

—Odango, ya oíste a la señora Walsh. Se hace tarde, no compliques las cosas con tus rabietas.

—¡Yo no estoy haciendo rabietas! —chilló a todo pulmón, y luego se tapó la boca, muy avergonzada. Claramente eso sonaba a una rabieta —. Claro… está bien, como gusten —accedió a regañadientes.

—Excelente. Aquí están los datos —dijo, y les extendió una hojita de papel. Seiya tomó la iniciativa otra vez y casi se la arrebató a Usagi de las manos, quien le gruñó molesta.

—No hagas eso, pareces perrito —le dijo Seiya, y luego la tomó de la mano para ir por el coche. Usagi otra vez intentó zafarse, pero fue inútil. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si que Seiya fuera tan mandón, tan atrevido o que le gustara demasiado su contacto.

Fue una experiencia muy enriquecedora. Usagi no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas silenciosas al ver a niños tan solos y abandonados, tan tristes, pero al mismo tiempo tan felices de recibir algo hermoso entre sus manos. Un carrito, una casa de muñecas o un juego de cartas. Todo les fascinaba. Eran felices con tan poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, le gustaban mucho los niños, y a Mamoru no. Como tantas cosas. Eso la hizo pensar por un instante que quizá, sólo quizá, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era por una razón mayor que ahora desconocía.

Pero lo que más le dejó con la boca abierta fue ver a Seiya tan desenvuelto con los niños. No sólo se limitaba a darles su obsequio, si no que los ayudaba a abrirlo, se emocionaba con ellos y les explicaba como funcionaba e incluso jugaba con ellos, paseándolos sobre sus hombros o contándoles chistes. Usagi se quedó mirándolo… era muy confuso verlo siendo un papanatas un minuto y al otro un todo lo contrario.

Por ahí de las cinco de la tarde, ya exhaustos, ambos salieron del último lugar rumbo a casa. Caminaron sobre la avenida con un par de cafés de Starbucks y entonces Seiya le dijo:

—Así que… ya descubriste quién soy.

—Sí. Y déjame decirte que no necesitabas mentirme.

—No te mentí. Sólo omití cierta información…

—Ja. Muy listo. ¿O sea que cuál es tu apellido verdadero?

—Kou. Pero… bueno, cuando empecé a modelar, mi agente sugirió cambiarme el nombre por uno que sonara más… americano. Dijo que eso me haría encajar.

—¿Y funcionó?

—Ya viste que sí.

—Mmm.

—¿Te molestaste por eso? —le preguntó Seiya sin tapujos —. En serio siento que eres una persona diferente a la de ayer.

—Eso, o que tu… novia quería sacarme los ojos con su lapiz labial, ¿no?

Seiya se detuvo un momento, quedándose muy atrás por segundos. Luego apuró y le siguió el paso.

—Sí… bueno, lamento lo que ocurrió. Ella ya no solía tener ésos… episodios —definió escuetamente. Usagi lo miró con hostilidad y luego echó un dólar a un Santa que tocaba con una campana en una esquina.

—Invitaste a salir a otra chica, ¿cómo se supone que uno debería comportarse? —dijo en tono agrio. Recordaba los artículos que vio en Internet sobre sus problemas de fidelidad —. Y aún así aquí estás, de nuevo, con la misma chica por la que ella se enfadó ayer. ¿No crees que es algo desleal y cínico de tu parte?

—¡Wow, tranquila Santa Odango! Yo no estoy haciendo nada malo. Vine porque Minako me lo pidió. Fue una casualidad que tú estuvieras aquí.

—Claro, eso dicen todos los hombres —apuntó —. Y no me digas Odango.

—De acuerdo, eh.. Usagi… sinceramente, no me conoces. Me estás juzgando sin saber —le dijo deteniéndose frente a ella —. En serio, ¿quién te hizo tanto daño para que seas así?

Usagi se quedó parada, reflexionando cada una de las palabras de Seiya. Quizá sí, quizá lo que Mamoru le había hecho había dejado un daño permanente, irreparable. Pero que alguien lo notara, el que alguien fuera capaz de cambiarla así, que siempre había tenido fe en las personas, era algo detestable. Así que dijo:

—De acuerdo, lo lamento —aceptó. Seiya la miró atónito —. Y tienes razón. No sé que ocurrió con tu novia ni debería opinar al respecto. No me corresponde.

Y siguieron caminando.

—Sólo quería decir… que Stephanie no es mi novia. No ahora, al menos —dijo en tono de voz bajo. Usagi lo miró —. Nos tomamos un "tiempo" o lo que sea que signifique ésa mierda. Pero no estamos juntos. Por eso no pensé que hubiera problema que pasara el rato contigo.

—¿Y por qué si no son nada, ella te trata como si fueras de su propiedad?

—Porque se lo he permitido mucho tiempo, Odango —dijo exhalando aire, como si fuera la primera vez que lo admitía en voz alta —. Porque el amor puede ser algo muy estúpido y complicado.

—No debería serlo… no cuando amas realmente a alguien.

Se miraron a los ojos, y Usagi notó como una gran escala de emociones distintas atravesaron el rostro de Seiya, probablemente reflexivo por lo que acababa de decirle. Fue Usagi quien rompió el silencio cuando llegaron al edificio que buscaba.

—Debo irme. Debo poner mi grandioso árbol de Navidad —alardeó recuperando su ánimo—. La señora Walsh lo ordenó a la tienda, ¿sabes?

—Vaya, un árbol en casa de Minako. Parece que vas a hacer historia.

—Sí, bueno… deséame suerte, porque no soy tan buena con las manualidades —rió, y se despidió a la par —. Y suerte también… con tus cosas.

—Gracias, Odango… eh… Usagi —corrigió con precaución. Seiya se giró para irse y algo dentro de Usagi se encendió haciendo _bip bip bip._ La verdad, ahora que lo había tratado más, no le parecía tan despreciable. Sabiendo que quizá podría echarlo todo a perder, las palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlas —Eh… Seiya —el chico se giró haciendo un gesto con la cabeza —. Mido metro y medio y ésa cosa más de dos… ¿te importaría ayudarme?

.

.

 _ **Castleton, Derbyshire, England**_

Después de batallar con la oxidada chapa de la puerta, maldecir varias veces (en todos los idiomas que se sabía) en el proceso y finalmente decidir tumbarla de una patada, Minako entró en la casita. Era húmeda y olía a encerrado. Dejó las valijas donde pudo (no parecía caber un alfiler ahí), y luego de golpearse la frente con una viga demasiado baja para ella detrás de las escaleras, encendió al fin la luz amarilla. Unos ojos rojos la observaban desde la ventana, y Minako saltó del susto, tropezando con una de las maletas y yéndose hasta el piso, quedando con los pies al aire cómicamente. Menos mal que nadie había presenciado el suceso.

—Ouch… ¡me dolió!

Luego, el gato se acercó sigilosamente, siempre sin dejar de mirarla.

—Diablos, qué susto me diste… —jadeó arrodillándose en la alfombra —. Tú debes ser Luna, la mascota de Usagi. Ven, _beshe, beshe…_

El gato no se movió de su sitio, le miraba con profunda desconfianza y olisqueaba el perfume que Minako destilaba a su alrededor.

—Te pareces a mi Artemis. Claro que él era blanco…. Igual que la nieve que cubre el jardín —como la gata no se dignaba a acercarse, Minako lo hizo a gatas, y sin tener miedo de si la mordería o no (Usagi le advirtió su carácter hacia los extraños en un correo), le acarició cautelosamente la cabeza. Luna se acercó a ella y comenzó a refregarse en su ropa. Mina sonrió, sin importarle que aquél abrigo le había costado una considerable suma. Le agradó tener una pequeña compañía además de sus pensamientos.

Al igual que la casa de Yaten, no le tomó más de cinco minutos explorar toda la casa, porque era casi tan pequeña como su recibidor. Las paredes eran de piedra de hormigón, los suelos cubiertos por tapetes y un par de sillones desiguales desgastados que rodeaban una chimenea en forma de panal, y que claro, ahora estaba apagada. Luego subió a su habitación por una graciosa y estrecha escalera de caracol (previo volvió a pegarse con otra viga), la única de la casa. Una cama individual estaba pegada a la pared de la ventana triangular, había repisas con muchos marcos de fotos, libros apilados y un baño que era tan amplio y elegante como su alacena, pero al menos tenía una bonita tina tradicional.

Se acercó a mirar un momento sus fotos. En ellas, Usagi salía con una familia de cuatro, con dos chicas muy guapas que parecían quererla mucho y también había muchas fotografías con un hombre elegante, alto y bien parecido, aunque no parecía ser su estilo. Parecía como estreñido, todo lo contrario a lo que traslucía la cara de Usagi, siempre sonriendo. ¿Sería su hermano mayor? Bueno, como fuera, sí parecía que tenía mucha gente que la amaba. No entendía por qué querría irse a América, pues no estaba sola. Sola ella, que la Navidad pasada cenó una comida espantosa y fría en un vuelo de veinte horas rumbo a Amsterdam.

Minako suspiró sentándose en la orilla de cama. Algo le decía que iban a ser dos semanas muy largas.

Como sus toneladas de ropa no cabían en ninguna parte, dejó las maletas debajo de la cama. Se cambió de ropa por unos vaqueros ajustados, un suéter blanco tejido con cuello de tortuga y como no llevaba zapatos apropiados, tomó unas botas planas del armario de Usagi. Eran del mismo número. Supuso que no le importaría. Ya se imaginaba la buena vida que estaría dándose en su apartamento. Se preguntó si Seiya le habría hecho caso y le habría dado una buena bienvenida, absteniéndose de meterla en cualquier lío o enamorarla, y es que como lo conocía bien…

Yaten no mentía con eso de las provisiones de Usagi, así que se decidió a usar el cacharro ése infernal para ir al pueblo. Casi arrolla a una pareja de ancianos y una fila de niños que vendían galletas, pero afortunadamente todo quedó en un "casi". Entró en la tienda de víveres (la única) y echó en el carrito todo lo que nunca la dejaba comer Haruka. Patatas fritas, pasta, pan de ajo y especias, barras de chocolates, nueces garapiñadas y un montón de alcohol. Luego, de regreso a la cabaña, le dio de comer a Luna y armó su propia fiestecilla en la sala.

Minako nunca se emborrachaba sola, pero ése día era lo único que le apetecía hacer, pues la televisión (con sólo las películas de Home Alone 1, 2 y 3), los libros de Usgai donde sí existía el amor e ir al pub con el vecino de ojos bonitos no eran una buena opción. Para la tercera copa y las lamentaciones de Adele resonando en el estéreo a todo volumen ya sentía que estaba valiendo la pena el viaje de pesadilla, cuando el termómetro empezó a caer en picada. Ahora además nevaba, y se estaba congelando. Buscó por todas partes la calefacción, hasta que dedujo que si tenía una campana afuera como timbre, lógicamente un sistema de calefacción era como la última tecnología de la NASA para esto; así que se propuso encender la chimenea, que al parecer la naturaleza siempre servía en cualquier época.

Una vez salió en pasarela con un vestido de malla metálica que pesaba como quince kilos en tacones de dieciocho centímetros, así que encender una estúpida chimenea sería seguramente cuento de niños…

—¡DEMONIOS!

Luna bostezó una hora después y se hizo un ovillo en el sofá, pues se había aburrido de verla fracasar una y otra vez. Ni siquiera quería recordar la cantidad de veces que se había cabreado desde que llegó, pero sabía que eran demasiadas para una estancia tan corta. Trató de buscar algún tutorial en YouTube, pero el Internet era tan deficiente al igual que todo en ése maldito lugar, tendría que hacerlo a la antigua cuando nada más funcionaba: tendría que pedir ayuda.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventana de la cocina y… claro, como las desgracias nunca vienen solas, la única casita que tenía luz era la de Yaten.

Minako respiró hondo y golpeó su puerta tres veces. Con las tripas encogiéndosele en el estómago aguardó, hasta que él abrió la puerta con un libro en la mano. Apenas le echó un vistazo parecía que quería echarse a reír, (¿tendría ollín en la cara?), pero se puso serio casi de inmediato.

—¿Sí? —dijo con exagerada cortesía.

Minako levantó mucho el mentón, como si éso la hiciera verse más digna.

—Me preguntaba... ya sabes, ya que tienes aquí viviendo millones de años, si tendrías idea de cómo funcionan las chimeneas…

Yaten hizo aletear las pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos verdes y se cruzó de brazos, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Minako sintió el rostro caliente y desvió la mirada al horizonte de manera obstinada, que ahora estaba negro como boca de lobo. Sólo se veían las farolas de los caminos.

—Sí tengo idea… —respondió vagamente. Minako bufó impaciente ¿por qué no hacían lo que todos los hombres con ella? Brincar de gusto por poder ser útiles para después tener la vaga esperanza de salir con ella a cenar —. Tal vez lo que quieres decir, es _¿puedes ayudarme con la chimenea,_ _por favor_ _?_

Ella se encogió de hombros orgullosa.

—Creí que estaba implícito.

—No lo está.

Minako rechinó los dientes, pero se tragó lo que quería decirle. Perder los dedos del pie en la madrugada ayudó, así que en vez de éso, dijo dulcificando falsamente su voz:

—Entonces, ¿puedes?

Yaten no se movió de su sitio, como sopesando rechazarla o no.

—¿Por favor? —agregó con inflexión irritante.

Él sonrió muy satisfecho, cogiendo su abrigo del perchero y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Minako sacó el aire aliviada, pero procuró hacerlo hasta que él le dio la espalda. Una vez dentro, Yaten se deshizo de los pequeños troncos que ella había tratado inútilmente de incandescer, y luego cogió otros del patio de atrás, eligiéndolos y examinándolos con cuidado. Apenas lo divisó y como si hubiera visto a su persona favorita del mundo, Luna saltó del sofá y le hizo un montón de mimos en las piernas, ronroneando escandalosamente. Como no lo dejaba trabajar, Minako tuvo que cargar a Luna en su regazo, que empezó a lamerle las manos y jugar con una bola de estambre.

—Le agradas. No suelen gustarle mucho los desconocidos —dijo Yaten mirando momentáneamente la escena.

—O sea que… ¿tú tienes mucho de conocer a Usagi? —cotilleó, mientras él buscaba las cerillas en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

¿Serían ex novios o algo así? La idea, de pronto, le causó un fugaz aguijonazo de celos.

—Nuestros padres se conocían desde hace mucho, desde que eran muy jóvenes. Se podría decir que eso nos hace… primos de mentiras o algo así.

—Oh —exclamó ella, intrigada.

—Es un pueblo chico, así que nos conviene ayudarnos —explicó algo incómodo.

—¿Cómo chimeneas apagadas y tazas de azúcar? —bromeó.

—No sólo eso.

—Bueno, dame un ejemplo.

—Usagi fue de gran ayuda cuando yo... uf, en fin…¡ahí está! —la chimenea encendió, dejando a Mina con la oración incompleta y la curiosidad matándola—. Listo. La madera que usaste estaba un poco húmeda, por eso no pudiste encenderla.

Toda la habitación empezó a templarse, iluminada de un bellísimo color naranja cálido.

—Uau… es sorprendente —admiró extendiendo sus manos, que ya estaban medio moradas.

—¿Viste como lo hice?

—La verdad… no —respondió muy colorada. No iba a decirle que estaba muy ocupada mirándole el trasero o pensando en qué era de Usagi mientras estaba agachado. Yaten se sacudió las manos y puso de pie —. ¡Es que tu historia me distrajo! Bueno, de cualquier forma estás sólo a una cerca de distancia, ¿no? —preguntó con cara de niña buena, y se puso de pie.

Pero él frunció sus cejas plateadas, como ofendido.

—¿Así que irás a buscarme sólo cuando necesites usar la chimenea?

—¡No! Bueno…yo sólo… quise decir… ¿por qué estás enojado? —reclamó desorientada.

—Bueno, ya te fuiste sin despedir… dos veces. No acabaste el desayuno, ni tampoco apareciste en el pub. Así que comienzo a sentirme algo utilizado —bromeó riñéndola—, y no estoy enojado.

—Bah, seguro no te faltó con quien pasar el rato —espetó Minako recelosa, recordando la llamada telefónica.

—Te esperé a ti.

Minako tragó saliva ruidosamente, y luego se miraron intensamente largos segundos. Era extraño oír a alguien decir lo que quería frente a ella sin intimidarse. Por lo regular, las personas sólo querían quedar bien con ella. Así que eso fue un nuevo descubrimiento.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo haciéndose un poco la tonta, porque no sabía qué decir.

Yaten miró un momento la mesa, atiborrada de chucherías, y murmuró:

—Bueno, da igual Nos vemos.

Luna maulló quejumbrosamente. La intuición en su cabeza le dijo que era buena hora de dejar de hacerse la tonta. La verdad, no quería que se marchara, ahora quería averiguar más cosas sobre él. Yaten abrió la puerta y entró el aire helado de fuera, sintiendo una punzada de desilusión con la ventisca, que la despertó.

Minako exclamó sin poder ocultar su exasperación:

—¡Quédate! Sí quieres…digo, quédate. Tengo… mucho alcohol y comida.

—¿Por qué?

—Te estoy compensando lo del pub, para que dejes de darme la lata con éso —fingió indiferencia.

Él arqueó una ceja, con una expresión risueña sólo en los ojos, y Minako volvió a ruborizarse. ¿Por qué siempre la ponía tan nerviosa? No es como si no hubiera compartido demasiada intimidad con él, ¡no tenía por qué deslumbrarse!

—¿Qué pasó con la regla de no hombres en tus vacaciones?

—Bueno… la verdad la soledad no me va. Me aburro como ostra y además ya sabes lo que dicen, las reglas sí se deshacen cuando ya dejan de funcionar…

Yaten rió.

—No querrás decir ¿que las reglas están para romperse?

—¡Como sea!

Dos horas después y una botella y media de Merlot sentados en la alfombra y frente a la chimenea reconfortante, Minako ya había descubierto que Yaten había estudiado letras inglesas en la universidad, y ahora escribía novelas de suspenso, y también algunos artículos para un par de revistas locales londinenses sobre arte e historia. Su color favorito era el verde (el verde de Navidad, no el chillante limón) y su película predilecta era Casablanca y The Who su banda favorita, Oasis su segunda. Sus padres vivían en Londres y su hermano era profesor de matemáticas. No había rastro de mención de ninguna novia y aunque lanzó varias indirectas (algunas muy directas) no pudo sonsacar nada de la llamada misteriosa, de su situación sentimental con alguna otra mujer ni de su relación con Usagi, salvo que había estado saliendo con un hombre que no le caía muy bien (no lo dijo, pero hizo una expresión de desagrado evidente al nombrarlo) por los últimos dos años. Eso le hizo sentirse un pelín más feliz.

Por su lado, cuando le tocó a ella, Minako trató de responder sus preguntas, pero siempre procurando no dar demasiados detalles sobre lo que no quería compartir. Pero al final, una inesperada fórmula de vino, confianza que él extrañamente le inspiraba y su propio hartazgo por callar tantas cosas tantos años, dio como resultado que se le fuera la lengua y en poco revelara todas las verdades. El traumático divorcio de sus padres, su verdadera vocación y lo mucho que ya le fastidiaba modelar y por último la cereza del pastel, el rompimiento con Kunzite.

—Y cuando le preguntaron en el New Yorker sobre mi aparición en la semana de la moda… el sólo declaró —habló imitando una la voz gutural combinada de hombre ridículo y desagradable — _"que le parecía muy buena la colección_ _de otoño_ _, aunque yo fuera algo redonda para lucir el diseño_ _monocromático_ _del vestido"._

Y dicho eso, se zampó el último trago de su copa. Yaten iba a preguntar qué significaba eso de monocromático, cuando Minako lo interrumpió, haciéndolo saltar.

—¡Redonda! —chilló con furia incontrolable mirando el fuego, como si quisiera imaginarse a Kunzite ardiendo en agonía allí como un pollo. Luego, agotada, se recargó sobre el sofá y giró la cabeza, mirando a Yaten. Él le rellenó rápidamente la mitad del vaso con urgencia —. ¿Soy redonda? —le preguntó suavizando sus gestos y voz.

Él se aclaró la garganta, frunciendo el entrecejo, algo confundido con la pregunta.

—Um… la verdad, te he visto demasiado bien y no me pareces nada redonda —le dijo con una media sonrisa burlona en los labios —, tal vez sí algo triangular…o trapezoide.

Minako se rió a carcajadas, recargándose en su hombro, contagiándolo de su risa jovial. Yaten recuperó la palabra.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Minako? El tipo es un imbécil que habla de las mujeres como viles trozos de carne. Ni siquiera deberías gastar saliva en mencionarlo. Sólo… mándalo a la mierda y deja que el karma haga su trabajo. No vuelvas a acordarte de él. Nunca.

—¿De quién? —le sonrió de modo cómplice.

—Exacto.

Luego levantó la cara a su altura, quedando a un palmo de distancia de su rostro y lo miró por largos segundos.

—¿Qué? —le dijo él al notar su escrutinio.

—Realmente tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

Así que sin pensárselo demasiado, dejó la copa en la alfombra y levantó su mano derecha, luego atrajo su cara hacia ella y lo besó. Una vez, dos… muchas. De formas distintas. Primero suave, luego feroz, luego otra vez dulce y lento. Suponía que esa sí era una manera magnífica de gastar saliva, porque sabía y se sentía exquisito. Estuvieron un buen rato así, hasta que Minako coló una de sus manos abajo y comenzó a desabotonarle la parte superior de la camisa, cuando él la detuvo tomando con delicadeza su muñeca.

—¿Qué? ¿prefieres ir arriba? —preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

—De hecho, prefiero que no lo hagamos… ahora.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin poder controlar un débil reproche en su voz.

—Estás borracha.

Minako sonrió y volvió a besarlo con frenesí.

—Eso no te importó ayer...

—Ayer yo también estaba borracho…—argumentó riendo, aunque le devolvió el beso con la misma sintonía ardiente.

—Bueno, eso puede arreglarse —se defendió y tomó la botella de la alfombra para rellenar su copa. Yaten no dijo nada más, sólo la miró con indecisión, así que Minako le devolvió la mirada, totalmente irritada. ¿Acaso él… estaba rechazándola? ¿Es que ya no le gustaba o algo así?

Aunque las luces de la hoguera lo disimulaban, Minako pudo ver que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y se le notaba como nervioso. ¡Vaya! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—No es que no quiera —le dijo aclarando su actitud —. Es que prefiero que salgamos.

—Que salgamos… —repitió, atontada por el licor y la frase sin sentido.

—Sí, a cenar. O a pasear al pueblo… tal vez.

Minako cerró los ojos, carburando la información.

—¿Cómo… en una cita? —dijo como si fuera una palabra impensable en su vocabulario.

—Sí… tal vez...¿por qué pones ésa cara? —le recriminó.

Minako se echó la melena dorada hacia atrás, abrumada, y se mordió el labio inferior. Luego no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes. Todo esto era… bueno… demasiado inesperado, demasiado bonito y definitivamente no sabía si adecuado. Esto no era una novelita romántica navideña, era la vida real… y la vida real te demuestra que las cosas nunca son tan buenas como parecen, así que no creía que fuera buena idea seguir conviviendo tan de cerca, estrechando lazos personales para simplemente irse como si nada. ¿Sería justo? ¿Y para quién?

—¿Qué? —replicó él furibundo de que se burlara de él y además no le diera una respuesta, ya que odiaba esperar.

—Dios, ¿podrías ser más inglés?

Aunque seguía ligeramente defensivo, sacó a relucir parte de su humor al ver que aquello sólo era un choque de costumbres er… culturales.

—¿Ya ves como sí me estás usando?

Cuando dejó de reír, Minako le dio un suave y corto beso en los labios, y dejó sus manos sobre los hombros masculinos.

—Yaten, me marcho en diez días. ¿No lo estaríamos complicando todo?

Él se enderezó.

—A ver. Sólo creí que sería agradable pasar el rato de una forma diferente que no sea tomando litros de vino y quitándonos la ropa. ¿Es tan absurdo para ti?

—No, absurdo no pero… creí que sólo lo del choque sería una anécdota. Y empieza a convertirse en una rutina peligrosa. Me gustas… mucho —admitió al fin, entre triste y emocionada.

Los ojos de Yaten centellearon un segundo, mientras de fondo sonaba alguna canción de The Wallflowers.

—O sea… que tienes miedo de enamorarte de mí.

—No, yo tengo miedo de que _tú_ te enamores de mí —aclaró petulante —. Y entonces, en unos años yo sería la protagonista de alguna de tus novelas, con la que desquitarás todos tus resentimientos por haberte roto el corazón.

—Si vendo muchos libros tendría que agradecértelo.

—¡Es en serio! —le dio un pequeño manotazo en el pecho. Aunque la verdad ninguno de los dos parecía hablar en serio aunque quizá lo sentían. Estaban demasiado achispados por el vino, y demasiado atraídos uno con el otro para dar alguna explicación seria y convincente.

Fue Yaten quién carraspeó. La seriedad, el alivio y posiblemente un poco la decepción, barrieron su rostro al decir:

—De acuerdo, entonces simplemente te prometo que pase lo que pase, no me enamoraré de ti. Y tú prometes que pase lo que pase, y aunque te seduzcan todos mis… encantos —Minako se contuvo la risa —. Tú tomarás tu vuelo en la fecha indicada, sin excepción, y para después de año nuevo todo habrá terminado.

Haciendo un minúsculo puchero, Minako asintió.

—Está bien. ¿Ya puedo volver a besarte o eso no está incluído en el acuerdo?

Apenas tocaron sus labios, unos golpes en la puerta y gritos afuera de la casa los hicieron separarse.

—¡UUUUSAAAAGIIIIII!

Yaten fue el primero que se puso de pie, como si alguien le hubiese picado con un alfiler. Su actitud era diametralmente opuesta.

—Yo… yo abro.

—¿Qué dices? Es mi casa. Bueno, prestada… pero yo atenderé —Minako no entendió por qué

Yaten lucía tan ansioso. Quizá sólo era un vecino que necesitaba azúcar. Abrió la puerta y no miró a nadie alrededor. Todo era blanco, frío y silencio. ¿Un fantasma?

—Tú no eres Usagi —señaló una vocecilla crítica que venía de abajo.

Minako agachó la cabeza para mirar a un niño de no más de cinco años y ojos verdes que la miraba con total asombro, curiosidad y algo más en sus pupilas que Minako no pudo identificar. ¿Semejanza en qué?

—Pues no, me llamo Minako —dijo pestañeando, extrañada, poniendo una mano sobre su cintura.

—Mucho gusto, señorita —y le extendió una de sus pequeñas manos cubiertas por guantes. Minako tardó en reaccionar. Retuvo la risa por semejante solemnidad en miniatura y también se la estrechó —. Yo me llamo Shen.

—Er… encantada, Shen. ¿Qué se te…?

Pero el niño, inesperadamente, frunció sus cejas exageradamente y se asomó al interior de la casa, muy sorprendido y consternado.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y tú qué haces acá, papá?

Con una lentitud amenazadora, Minako se giró y arqueó las cejas. ¿Qué demonios…?

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

El nombre Shen es chino y significa "estrella valiente".

Y….¿les gustó? Este capítulo fue algo largo, no sé por qué salió así, pero no creo que los demás salgan igual, no quiero extenderlo tanto así que no se acostumbren :P

Espero que les esté gustando como llevo la trama y los cambios en contraste a la película.

Gracias a todos los que me dan comentarios positivos y cariñosos, y sobre todo útiles, por ustedes vale la pena seguir actualizando.

Hasta el otro!

 ***se aleja despidiéndose con su gorro de Santa***


End file.
